Complication
by Rishi kun
Summary: Hinata has moved to a new school, actually to her cousins and bestfriends school and is making new friends, she's quite popular but... why is she dressed as a guy? And why is this guy so protective of her? Pairing: SasukeHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I have other stories but this was stuck in my head, so I just had to write it or I won't be able to get on with my other stories. But I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata sighed as she walked down a narrow street lined up with stores. 'Why me?' she asked herself as she sulked towards her new school.

A week before she was chatting happily with her friends in her old school where she was herself, but now… just thinking about it made her made.

Her Father didn't approve of how they where teaching her as a girl, in other words he wanted her to be thought the same things that where thought to the boys, not flower arrangement and cooking, with Hinata enjoyed. Hinata sighed again, why couldn't she have been born as a guy? Hinata thought. Then she wouldn't have to feel awkward doing this.

Hinata wore the Konoha high 'Boys' uniform and her once long black hair that went up to her hips where now just past her ears. Her Father had made her start new, as a guy heir to the Hyuuga Dojo. How she hated it that she was the oldest.

Hinata saw a few girls run past wearing the Konoha high girl's uniform. Hinata longed to wear it, they had said that the Konoha high girls uniform where really cute, and they where right.

Once Hinata entered the school, girls started giggling and the boys just stared at her. 'I probably look weird' Hinata thought as she lowered her head. Hinata was shyer then most girls and had stuttered when she was 12 but had grown out of it.

"Hinata! No I mean Hinoku!" a familiar voice called. Hinata looked up to find a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns, running towards her.

"Tenten!" Hinata yelled as she hugged the girl. Tenten hugged her back and smirked.

"You're pretty cute as guy, Hinata or should I call you Hinoku?" Tenten said grinning.

Tenten was her cousin's girlfriend and her best friend. Hinata had told her that she was transferring to her school as a guy and Tenten had laughed her guts out. Also Hinoku was the name she transferred under.

"Its not funny Tenten, I'm really scared, and everyone keeps looking at me!" Hinata said annoyed. Tenten only laughed more.

"well that's because as a guy your cute and the girls here well… lets just wait for valentines and the boys, hmm… how should I say this, their all perverts." Tenten said as if it was a normal thing.

"Great!" Hinata said sulking. Tenten laughed again.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun" Tenten said as she dragged Hinata inside. Hinata looked at her as if she was crazy. 'Fun? How is this going to be fun?' she asked herself.

"Ok class quiet down!" a women said hitting the table. She had long blond hair and looked her mid 30's. "We have a new transfer student from Sakura high so please be kind to him ok!" the class all nodded "Yes Tsunade-sama!" the class said in unison. "Ok Hyuuga-san please comes in." Tsunade said as she motioned for her to enter the room.

Hinata walked in nervously, she could feel all their eyes on her which made her even more nervous.

"Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinoku, it's really nice to meet you all" Hinata said trying to smile, she was scared and just wanted to run out of the class. She looked over at Tenten who gave her thumbs up. Hinata relaxed a little.

"Yes welcome Hyuuga-san, does anyone have a question for Hinoku?" Tsunade asked the class. A girl with long blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail raised her hand. "Yes Ino?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked intrigued. The rest of the girls listen carefully.

Hinata didn't know how to handle that question but luckily Tsunade butted in.

"Anyway, Hyuuga-san please take up a spare seat." Tsunade said as she took a chalk and started writing things onto the board.

Hinata looked around and luckily there was a spare seat close to Tenten. She sat down and took out her books. 'Today is going to be a long day' Hinata thought as she copied down the notes on the board.

When class was over a whole crowd of people gathered around Hinata making her even more nervous. But she was saved again, this time buy her cousin

"Hinoku-sama? Can I please speak with you?" Hinata nodded and hurried out.

"Yes Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked cheerfully. Neji looked her as if he was doing a scan then he suddenly sighed.

"So your Father was actually serious in making you do this?" he said irritated. Hinata nodded and looked at the floor. Neji sighed again and looked at Hinata again.

"If anything happens just come to me or Tenten ok?" this caught Hinata of guard. Neji was worried about her.

She smiled at him warmly. "Hai! Thank you Neji-niisan"

**It's a bit short but I wasn't sure if people would like it so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Please and Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for your reviews! They where really great, it made me really happy! So I hope you guys like this chap to**

**Please Enjoy**

**NOTE Sorry I kind of posted this a little late, the truth was I had already finished it two days ago but for some reason it wasn't letting me put it on, so I apologies to all my readers and hope you continue to read my work **

**I do not own Naruto**

Hinata walked through a deserted corridor holding a box of paper work and a bag of books. A teacher had asked her to bring them to the teachers lounge and she had agreed but she had no clue where it was.

"I'm such an idiot, agreeing to bring these, when I don't even know where to go" she said scolding herself. She stumbled a little to the right and lost her footing. She was expecting to hit a wall but instead she hit something soft. She balanced herself and looked at what she had hit. There standing was a boy, her age giving her glares. "Oh I'm very sorry" Hinata said bowing but once she did the paper work in the box fell out. "Oh no!" Hinata said quickly setting the box down and picking the papers up. "I'm really sorry" Hinata said to the boy that had started helping her.

He was tall and had blackish blue hair and dark eyes. He was very handsome but he seemed annoyed.

"Why don't you watch where you're going klutz?" he said giving her the paper.

"Ah yes, sorry to have troubled you." Hinata said taking the paper work from his hand and placing them into the box. She picked up the box and was about to leave when she felt a pair of eyes watching her and when she turned around she found he was still standing there, staring at her. "Ah is there anything wrong?" she asked nervously.

"You look like a girl, but you're wearing the guy's uniform." He said bluntly

Hinata laughed nervously. "Yeah I get that a lot, oh yeah! Do you know where the teachers lounge is?" she asked hopefully. He looked at her and without saying anything walked past her. Did he hear her? Or did he just choose to ignore her? She was about to say something when he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Are you coming?" he asked irritated. Hinata smiled and followed him. Maybe she had just made a new friend.

8

"What would you like to eat?" Tenten asked as she handed a tray to Hinata.

"Um, anything is fine, thank you" Hinata said smiling. Tenten nodded and ordered two beef roles.

"So what do you think of school so far?" Tenten asked waiting for their orders.

"Its ok, everyone's been really nice to me" Hinata said cheerfully. Tenten smiled.

"Of course everyone knows your related to Neji, so if they mess with you their dead" Tenten said laughing. "Anyway, I forgot to ask you, how was your flight? You arrived this morning yeah?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, Neji-niisan met me at the airport and took my stuff to the dorm, he said that I should go to school first" Hinata said fidgeting; it was one of her habits.

"Oh! Was that why Neji was late this morning? Wait! Does that mean your going to stay with Neji?!" Tenten asked shocked. Hinata nodded shyly.

"But Neji stays in all boys dorm! That isn't good!" Tenten said concerned

"Yeah" Hinata said sighing. "I told father that I would just rent an apartment but he said it'll be better if I stay in a dorm instead." Hinata said clearly not happy with it.

"You know I thought you where just joking when you told me on the fone that you where going to move here from Hokkaido" Tenten said pausing a bit. "The first thing I thought, was that your dad was crazy"

"Neji said that as well" Hinata said laughing a bit.

"Yeah but, this must be pretty hard on you" Tenten said sympathetically.

"It is kind of hard but I'll get use to it quickly so don't worry Tenten" Hinata said smiling warmly.

"Yeah but you can always come to us you know?" Tenten said returning the smile. Hinata nodded cheerfully

"Here are your orders loves" the lunch lady said handing them their order. They took it and moved towards a table full of people.

"I want you to meet my friends; don't worry their really nice, Hey guys!" Tenten said yelling out the last part.

"Hey Tenten, who's your friend?" a girl asked, she had Blond hair and held a huge fan with her.

"Hey Temari, oh this is Neji's little cousin, Hinoku" Tenten said pushing Hinata forward. Everyone greeted her.

"So what class you in Hinoku-san?" Temari asked.

"His in the same class as I am" Tenten answered for her.

"You mean Hinoku is a guy?! I thought he was a she!" Temari said shocked.

"Well a lot of people say I look like a girl" Hinata said laughing nervously.

"Well he is wearing the guy's uniform" a guy with brown hair and red strips on his face said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Kiba" a boy with black hair that was tied up and spiked said.

"Oh shut up, Shikamaru" Kiba said with his mouth full.

"Temari-san how can you mistake a guys youthfulness for a girls! You must for give her Hinoku-kun" a guy wearing all green said as he gave a bright smile towards her. Hinata backed away a little and smiled nervously.

"Just ignore Lee" a boy beside her said. He wore dark glasses and had a hood over his head.

"Shino! You cannot ignore my youthfulness!" Lee said jumping up, which startled Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinoku even though these guys are a bit weird their great friends." Tenten said smiling.

"They seem like great people." Hinata said laughing at Lee and Temari arguing.

"Lee sit down!" a pretty girl with pink hair said annoyed. Lee stopped yelling and quickly ran towards the girl.

"My beautiful cherry blossom is here, Oh how I missed you" Lee said about to hug her but she managed to dodge it and Lee ended up running into a wall. Lee sat there dazed from the impact.

"It looks like you have your self a lover already Sakura, doesn't that mean Sasuke's mine?" Ino said coming from behind with a tray.

"In your dreams Ino" Sakura said sitting on the other side of Hinata. Sakura looked at Hinata shocked. "Who are you?" She asked

"a-ah hello my name is Hyuuga Hinoku, it's nice to meet you" Hinata said nervously.

"Hino-kun!" Ino said Squealing and jumping onto Hinata. "You're so cute!"

Hinata blushed a little. She wasn't used to this kind of affection.

"Get of him Ino! Jeez he just comes and you're already all over him!" Temari said trying to get Ino of her.

"And you say I have a lover, look at you! To bad now, Sasuke's all mine" Sakura said smirking.

"You wish, plus you're just jealous that I got to meet such a cute boy before you!" Ino said returning her smirk with a grin.

"Who cares? Just get of the poor guy! His going to die!" Kiba said annoyed. He had noticed that Hinoku had stopped breathing a while ago.

"I can't help it Hino-kun is just so cute!" Ino said hugging tighter.

"Let go Ino he can't breathe!" Temari said irritated. But Ino just held on tighter.

"Hey Sasuke" Shikamaru said as he waved to his right.

"Sasuke! Where?!" Ino and Sakura said both running towards the direction Shikamaru waved at. Hinata sighed in relief as she breathed in fresh air.

"Thank you ah… Shikamaru-san" Hinata said as she bowed her head. Shikamaru shrugged and continued to eat.

"Jeez that girls grip is like iron but your lucky Sakura didn't get to you, I kind of feel sorry for Sasuke" Temari said laughing.

"Who's Sasuke?" Hinata asked curious. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You don't know who Sasuke is?!" they all asked in unison. Hinata shook her head.

"That's kind of rare to know a person who hasn't heard of Sasuke" Kiba said finishing of his sandwich. They all nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke is a Super model and is the hottest guy around! But he goes to our school, so his very popular" Temari said as if it was a big thing.

"His everywhere on the TV and the magazines" Tenten said shocked.

"All the girls adore him!" Kiba said laughing.

"Yeah, his a chick magnet, how troublesome." Shikamaru said shaking his head in sympathy.

"His the Super God of sexiness" Shino said catching everyone of guard.

Hinata laughed a little. "Well… I don't really watch TV and stuff, so I really haven't seen him yet"

Everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head. The thing is she was always busy training to be heir of the Dojo that she didn't have time to watch TV or read a magazine and she wasn't into that kind of stuff either.

"You need to get out more" Shikamaru said, opening a can of ice tea.

"Yeah why don't we take you out tonight, to celebrate you coming to our school? Bring Neji-san as well and we shall show or youthfulness to world" Lee said snapping out of his daze.

"Ah sure" Hinata said looking at Tenten.

"Don't worry I'll ask mom to pick you and Neji up" Tenten said taking a sip from her water bottle.

"But I don't have any guy clothes" Hinata whispered to Tenten.

"I'll borrow my brothers clothing for you, don't worry it'll be ok, just make sure you wear your vest under the clothing ok, don't want anyone finding out you're a girl." Tenten whispered back. Hinata nodded.

"So we'll meet up at the mall at 5?" Temari asked. Everyone nodded.

Hinata wondered if it was really ok to go out. She didn't really go out much so it was new to her but since Tenten and Neji where going to be there, it would be ok, what could go wrong, right?

**WOOT second chap finished. **

**Did you guys like it? Hopefully you did**

**REVIEW, please and thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for your reviews and thank you for pointing out my mistake. I didn't notice it, silly me lols but it was really helpful that you told me, if not it would of made this fic confusing .**

**Hope you guys enjoy**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata leaned against the front gate waiting for Neji. Neji had told her to wait for him after school, so he could show her where the dorm was. But right now he was late. Hinata figured that he was talking to Tenten or something.

"HINOKU-SAN!" a loud voice yelled out. It didn't seem like Ino's so Hinata didn't bother running. She turned to see who it was and saw Lee running towards her.

"Lee-san?" Hinata said surprised. When Lee reached her he did a triumphant pose making her back away slowly.

"Neji had told me to show you to the dorm and your room, but he forgot to tell me where you where so I looked everywhere for you and my youthfulness has helped me to locate you!" Lee said laughing.

"Neji-niisan asked you to? How come?" Hinata asked curious but she probably already knew the answer.

"Oh I think he and Tenten-kun went somewhere" Lee said grabbing her arm. "I will lead you to your new home!" Lee said pulling her behind him. Hinata was dragged for a long time before she spoke up

"Ah Lee-san you don't have to drag me" Hinata said sweat dropping.

"Oh ok but you mustn't go anywhere with out me cause I promised Neji-san I would protect you and I swear on my youthfulness that I would!" Lee said letting go of her arm and giving a determined stance.

"Sounds like Neji-niisan, but its ok Lee I know how to protect my self" Hinata said trying to reassure Lee. She was scared that if he always stayed by her that he'll find out that she was a girl.

"Yes, I know but I will still protect my best friend's cousin!" Lee said grinning.

"Ah… ok but um… how about we just go to the dorm ok?" Hinata said trying to change the topic. Hopefully he would forget about the protecting stuff and maybe leave her alone.

"Ah yes! But… we are here already!" Lee said pointing to the 4 story building. It looked kind of like a hotel to her.

"We shall get your stuff from our room first and then I shall show you to your room" Lee said opening the door to the building. There where some people walking around but none that she knew. "Ah first you should get your keys from the front desk" Lee said pointing to a counter. Hinata nodded.

"Um excuse me…" Hinata said When she got to the counter but there was no one there so she tried again. "Is anyone here?" this time there was an answer.

"Yes I'm coming!" a mans voice called out from the back. A man about his early 30's or late 20's came out wearing trackies. He had a blue band over one eye and had grayish hair that was spiked up. "What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Um... well I'm new so I was told to get my keys here" she said nervously.

"Whats your name?" he asked looking at her.

"Hyuuga Hinoku" Hinata said watching him. He opened up a drawer and took out an envelope and handed it to her.

"Your keys are in there and so are the rules for the dorm. Like curfew and stuff, I'm also this dorms manager so if you need anything just come to me ok?" he said as he sat down.

"Yes, thank you" Hinata said bowing. He gave her one last look and then started to read a book he took out of his pocket. Hinata left and went to where Lee was standing.

"Did you get your keys?" Lee asked. Hinata nodded. "Ok then lets go get your stuff first" Lee said as he entered an elevator. Hinata quickly followed in awe.

"Wow this dorm feels like a hotel" Hinata said looking around the elevator.

"Well our school is top! People who usually go to our school are usually very smart or are very good at sports! The youthfulness is all over this school!" Lee said laughing.

"Really? So what are you good at?" Hinata asked getting used to his weirdness.

"Well I'm one of the best fighters!" Lee said happily. "And so is your cousin and most of the people you meet today, how bout you Hinoku-san?"

"Well I moved here to get better at fighting but… I would rather do acting" Hinata said sadly.

"Well why not? You can join more then one club you know, and this school has a really good drama club!" Lee said as the door opened and they both stepped out.

"I might…" Hinata said more to her self.

"Ah here we are I'm just going to get your stuff and then I'll show you to your room." Lee said opening the door. Hinata looked at the sign and noticed something.

"Lee-san, is this yours and Neji-niisan room?" she said surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Lee asked confused.

"Well I thought that I was going to room with Neji-niisan" Hinata said confused as well.

"Really? Oh sorry but you can't room with Neji cause I'm already here but your room is just down the hall" Lee said going inside and quickly coming out with Hinata's bag which wasn't much and handed it to her.

"Oh well, it can't be helped" Hinata said sighing. This was going to be another problem, rooming with a total stranger.

They stopped at a door that had the number 35 and two name plates on it. It had her name and this other guy called Uchiha. Hinata opened the envelope and took out the key. She opened the door hoping no one was in there. It was pretty dim and looked empty.

"Well better start setting up, I'll see you tonight ok Hinoku-san, and we shall spread or youthfulness to the world!" Lee said going back to his room.

Hinata closed the door behind her as she entered. There was a sofa in the middle of the room and a TV. There where two doors and each had a name on it. One had hers and her room mates. There was one bathroom, which was going to cause a problem and a kitchen. She went to the door that had her name and opened it. There was a bed and a desk. It looked completely empty to her. She placed her bag on her bed and moved towards the window. She opened up the curtain to let in the light.

"I'm going to have to work hard" Hinata said sighing to her self. 'Better get ready before Tenten comes' Hinata thought as she started setting up her new room.

888

"Do you think Hinata-Chan will like theses?" Tenten asked walking down the corridor.

"Doesn't worry Hinata would love it" Neji said trying to reassure her. They stopped and Neji knocked on the door.

"Wait this isn't your room? I thought Hinata-Chan was going to be staying with you" Tenten said surprise.

"Yeah I know, but I already have Lee remember? But its ok cause I made sure I got her into a room where the person's hardly there" Neji said pointing to name tag. Tenten went pale.

"You roomed her with Sasuke?!" Tenten said panicking

"I said don't worry Uchiha-san hardly ever comes home, it'll be ok" Neji said before the door opened, revealing Hinata.

"Hi!" Hinata said cheerfully letting them in.

"Neji and I bought you some clothes" Tenten said handing her bags. Hinata looked at them shocked.

"Oh thank you Tenten-Chan and Neji-niisan!" she said hugging them both.

"Tenten told me you didn't have any guy clothes, and that would be a problem so we went and bought you some, now hurry up and change" Neji said sitting down on the sofa.

Hinata nodded and was pushed into her room by Tenten.

"I want to choose what you wear ok!" Tenten said eyeing the clothing. Hinata laughed and nodded.

Neji sighed and switched on the TV. This was going to take a while.

**Ok here's chapter 3! **

**I was going to make it longer but I didn't have time, sorry**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it though.**

**REVIEW please and thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me so I hope you guys continue to review.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto**

Hinata tugged at her shirt wanting to take it of. She didn't feel right wearing guy clothes.

"Don't do that Hinata! You'll ruin it!" Tenten said grabbing her hand away from her shirt. Tenten had made her wear a pair of shorts with black knee high shocks and a pair of boots to match. Then she wore a black t-shirt under a white button up shirt that was half un-button to show of the shirt underneath and a black and white checkered Bennie. Her out fit gave her a cute boyish look.

"But Tenten-Chan… don't I look weird?" Hinata asked looking down at her self.

"Don't be silly!" Tenten said tugging her along, while Neji walked behind them. He had waited for them for about half an hour and Tenten's mom had driven them to the mall. Now they where just looking around for the others.

"Where did you tell them to meet us again?" Neji asked while scanning the area for anyone he recognized. Tenten thought about it before answering.

"Well actually we just said to meet up at the… mall!! I forgot to tell them where about!" Tenten said panicking. Neji sighed while he and Hinata just watched Tenten go crazy.

"Ah… Tenten-Chan, I think you should come down a bit, I'm sure we'll end up seeing them somewhere." Hinata said trying to calm Tenten down. Tenten sighed and sat down on the nearest bench.

"Yeah your right, Neji did you bring your phone?" Tenten asked looking at him. He sat down besides her as well.

"Yes, but I have no credit, what about you?" he asked.

"No I forgot it at home" Tenten said sighing. "What about you Hinata?" Tenten said looking up, expecting to see her but she wasn't there. Neji had also just noticed that Hinata had disappeared. Now it was Neji's turn to panic.

"Hinata-sama?!" Neji yelled out, over the crowd but received no answer.

"Let's go look for her!" Tenten said grabbing Neji's hand and pulling him along the direction where she thought Hinata had went. But unfortunately for Neji, Tenten had the worst sense of Direction.

8888

Hinata had went to put something in the bin after Tenten had calmed down and when she came back they where gone. 'This is not good' Hinata thought desperately searching for any sign showing where they had gone. After a while she sat down tired from looking.

"Great! I'm lost with no clue where to go" She said sighing to her self.

"It's not good to talk to your self" a voice said coming from behind her. She quickly turned to see who it was and to her surprise, it was the boy from earlier who had showed her where the teachers lounge was.

"Oh hello!" Hinata said cheerfully. Seeing a familiar face made her fell better.

"Are you lost again?" he asked as if he had no interest at all. She nodded shyly. He sighed to himself. "Where you with anyone?" he asked still with no interest.

"Well, I was with Neji-niisan and Tenten-Chan." Hinata said getting up from her seat.

"You're such a bother you know" he said while walking away. She stood there and watched him. Was he going to leave her there? "Well hurry up! We'll go look for those two" he said annoyed. Hinata nodded and quickly followed him.

"Oh I forgot! I'm Hyuuga Hinoku, what about you? Whats your name?" she asked as she walked be side's him. He gave her a quick glance but quickly looked away.

"Just call me Sasuke, don't add Kun or San to it either, just Sasuke ok" he said giving her a warning. Hinata nodded. His name sounded familiar, like she heard it some where but she had forgotten where.

"Oh, you can just call me Hinoku then" she said trying to be friendly. For some reason she really wanted to get along with this guy, even make friends. He looked at her and nodded.

They walked around in silence after that but Hinata wanted to say something to him. But to her surprise he was the first to speak.

"So you are related to Hyuuga-san" He said a little coldly. Hinata noticed that he and her cousin didn't quite get along.

"Yes I am" she said proudly. Even if he disliked her cousin she wasn't going to be ashamed of admitting that they where related. He glared at her.

"I should have known" he said sighing. He stopped and turned away from her. "I'm going to let you find your own way now, understand, also don't ever talk to me again" he said walking of. Hinata was shocked but quickly recovered.

"What?!" she said crossly. He stopped and looked at her.

"Is it so hard to understand? I hate clans and all the heir stuff. Don't think I don't know about your family." He said giving her a death glare.

'Oh no! Does that mean he knows I'm a girl?' Hinata thought panicking.

"I hate all those, 'you're the oldest your heir' crap and those who are up them selves because their heir of a family." He said showing no emotion but deep down Hinata could tell he was very angry. "Do you get it now? I hate clans and I don't want anything to do with them. So don't bother talking to me anymore." He said as he walked away only to be run down by an orange figure.

"SASUKE TEME! Where were you! I've been looking everywhere! I'm so, so, SO HUNGRY!" the boy who had ran Sasuke down yelled.

"Get of me Naruto!! You dope get off!!" Sasuke said pushing him of. Hinata stood there shocked. What just happened? It was such a serious mood just then and now it felt like they never had that talk. When Sasuke finally got Naruto of him, he stood up and hit him on the head.

"OW!" Naruto said hold his head in pain.

"How many time's have I told you not to do that!!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Hinata watched him lecture the poor boy about behaving that she started to find it funny and she started laughing making them turn the face her.

"What are YOU laughing about?!" Sasuke said coldly but for some reason that didn't faze her.

"You two look funny!" she said still laughing.

"Oh right! Who are you? Are you this Teme's friend?" Naruto asked looking at her. Hinata was about to answer when Sasuke hit Naruto across the head again.

"Don't call me that idiot!" He said angrily.

"But you are a teme!" Naruto said hitting Sasuke across the arm. Hinata stood there watching them argue.

"Can't both of you shut up?" a low voice said from behind her. A boy with red hair and green eyes said irritated.

"I just went to get some food and you two are already fighting?" A boy with brown hair, spiked up and eating chips said. Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped to look up at them.

"And where were you two?! I was looking everywhere for you three! And then a find this Teme yelling at this poor girl." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"Hinoku is a guy" Sasuke said dusting himself of. The other three guys looked at him.

"Hinoku? Who's that?" they asked confused. Hinata thought it would be a good time to speak.

"Um... that would be me, my name is Hyuuga Hinoku" she said politely. They looked at her shocked.

"You're a guy?!" Naruto said surprise.

"He just said that!" the guy with red hair said.

"I know Gaara, I heard, what I meant is, you don't look like a guy!" Naruto said still shocked.

"Naruto don't be rude. I don't think Hinoku-san would appreciate it if you keep saying he looked like a girl." The guy eating the chips said. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but… jeez Chouji! He really looks like a girl!" Naruto said while staring at Hinata. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Just shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Anyway, are you one of Sasuke's friends?" Chouji asked popping a chip in his mouth.

"Ah… not exactly, well I just met him, I was lost and he just offered to help me but I'm ok now so I'll be going." Hinata said bowing before walking away.

"Hold on, you won't happen to be the guy my Onee-san's looking for?" Gaara said.

Hinata stopped and turned to face him

"Onee-san said that they where suppose to meet up with people but they lost one guy and asked me to look for him." Hinata looked at him shocked.

"You're Onee-san?" Hinata asked confused.

"Her name's Temari." Gaara said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hinata brightened up after hearing Temari's name.

"Really?! Do you know where they are?" she asked excitedly.

"She said if I saw you, to tell you to go to the food court." Gaara said pointing behind him.

"Oh ok thank you, I'll be going now" She said running the direction he had pointed at.

"Was that Neji's cousin?" Chouji asked. Sasuke nodded and started walking.

"That's a surprise, you helping him out." Gaara said passing him. "You don't usually help out anyone, but a Hyuuga huh?"

"Shut up! I didn't know he was from a clan ok!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"I think Sasuke's going soft" Naruto said laughing. "But of course I'm not complaining"

"Naruto, you think Sasuke's into guys? I mean if it was a Sakura-san or Ino-chan then no way would Sasuke help either one of them." Chouji asked. Naruto laughed and Gaara smirked at him.

"but I got to admit Hinoku-san is pretty cute to bad his a guy" Naruto said still laughing.

"I guess Sasuke has weird taste" Gaara said.

"Look who's talking! Can we just go now?!" Sasuke said walking past all of them. He wasn't gay but then why did he end up helping that guy? He should have known that he belonged to the Hyuuga clan, but even that, he still ended up helping him. Sasuke shook his head violently. No! No way could HE be gay, he thought.

**Ahahaahahahaha… SO! did you guys like this chappie? I hope you guys did :D**

**REVIEW! Please and thanks you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rishi: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had a load of homework so it took me a while to write this so I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Sasuke: it took you a while because you let your homework stack up, you lazy ass!**

**Rishi: Hey it ain't my fault!**

**Sasuke (smirks): you even have bad Grammy, what kind of writer are you?**

**Rishi: (has a very, very, very scary aura surrounding her)**

**Sasuke runs of while Rishi runs after him throwing Kunai's or anything she can grab. While Hinata watches from a safe distance, sighing**

**Hinata: Rishi does not own Naruto and Co.**

Hinata walked by herself wondering where Temari was. Temari's bother, had told her that she was at the food court but she couldn't find them. She walked around aimlessly until she heard a familiar voice.

"YOU IDIOT! How the hell can you lose him?!" Hinata turned to her right to find Temari scolding Neji, but Neji didn't seem to be listening. She walked over and tapped Temari on the shoulder. Temari turned around angrily; she was annoyed and was ready to scream at who ever had just touched her until she recognized that it was the person they had been looking for. Both Neji and Temari where shocked to see her, Hinata saw this and quickly bowed to apologize.

"Gomenasai, Neji-niisan, Temari-san, it was my fault, I had gotten separated from Neji-niisan, so please don't be angry at him" Hinata said feeling guilty that she had made them worry over her. Temari shook her head.

"No it's alright Hinoku-kun, it wasn't your fault" Temari said sighing. She couldn't stay angry at this guy for very long.

"Next time don't leave my side, understand?" Neji said also sighing. He had been worrying about her since she had disappeared; he had thought that she had gotten her self kidnapped. Hinata looked around to find that it was only them three.

"Um… where are the others?" Hinata asked looking at Temari.

"Looking for you" Temari said getting annoyed again. Hinata looked down at her feet, she felt bad for causing them trouble.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata said still looking at her feet, she felt too ashamed to look up. Temari noticed and sighed again.

"I said it wasn't your fault, let's just go and have some fun ne?" Temari said smiling. Hinata looked up and saw her smiling face and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hai!" Hinata said happily. Neji looked at Temari and took a several steps back. Temari had just given someone a nice smile, that didn't give him, chills. Neji had seen Temari smile plenty if times but it usually ended up with the person she had smiled at hurt or in the hospital. Neji shivered at the thought. But it didn't go unnoticed by both of the girls.

"Whats wrong with you?" Temari said giving him a weird look while Hinata looked at him worried. Neji shook his head meaning nothing was wrong.

"Well how are we going to meet up with the others?" He asked trying not to think about the last time Temari had smiled at him, he had nightmares for a week.

"Well I'll call them of course" Temari said grinning as she took out a mobile and started dialing. It rang for a while but Temari was getting impatient "Come on and answer you lazy ass!" Temari said screaming at the phone. "Finally! What took you so long to pick up?" Temari asked annoyed.

"_Sorry it's just very loud here!"_ Shikamaru said over the phone. There was screaming in the background.

"Where are you? We found Hinaku-kun already" Temari said almost yelling, she knew if she didn't speak louder he wouldn't hear her.

"_We're at the stage where their band was playing, and their fans are really starting to annoy me!" _Shikamaru said with irritation clearly shown in his voice.

"Well wait there a little longer ok? Meanwhile call the others and tell them to meet us there" Temari said switching the phone to her other ear.

"_No need the others are already here, you three are the only one's that aren't and you missed the performance but its worse now because their troublesome fan girls are to noisy, I got to go, Hurry up!" _after he said that he hang up before Temari could say a word. Temari glared at the phone. She hated it when he did that, he always hang up when he thought the conversation was over, it was really annoying.

"Well where are they?" Neji asked

"Shikamaru said they where at the stage already so we better get going" Temari said walking ahead. Neji and Hinata followed her.

&&&

"Manz, those guys take way to long to get here!" Kiba said sitting on the stage which was empty.

"It's only been eight minutes" Tenten said giving him a weird look

"DO NOT WORRY! Their youthfulness will lead them to us!!" Lee said jumping up on the stage making a pose.

"Get down from there, your being troublesome!" Shikamaru said annoyed. It wasn't that bad now, since all of the bands, fan girls had left to get their things autograph at the back.

"Their here" Shino said as Temari, Neji and Hinata all walked up to them.

"Sorry, it took awhile to get here" Hinata said smiling.

"Did we miss them?" Temari asked as she looked around.

"Yeah about 6 minutes ago, they where autographing before but they left already. Oh and your brother asked what was for Dinner, Temari-chan" Tenten said walking towards Hinata. "And you! Don't you ever go and disappear on us again, understand?" Tenten said waving her index at her.

"I won't, I'm sorry" Hinata said bowing your head in apology.

"So what are we going o do now?" Kiba said getting Lee of the stage.

"We should go and spread our youthfulness!" Lee offered. The whole group sweat dropped.

"Besides that" Shino said sighing.

"Hmm… what about we go watch a movie, and have dinner? It's been such a long time since I've watched a film" Temari said cheerfully. They all nodded in agreement.

"What shall we watch then?" Hinata asked as they walked towards the cinemas.

"Spider Man" Shino said out of no where. Everyone looked at him in agreement.

Hinata walked behind her cousin who was carrying Lee on his back. Lee had accidentally mistook sake for water and had gone crazy but now he was fast asleep, leaving Neji to carry him. After the movie which they where almost thrown out of because Lee had been too loud, they went to a near by restaurant and had eaten their dinner there. It was now 9:50 and the curfew was at 10 so they had gotten home on time.

"Did you have fun? Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he looked back at her.

"Yes I did, it was really fun, but… Neji-niisan, please don't call me Hinata-sama, Hinata is fine" Hinata said looking at the floor. Neji looked at her surprised.

She had changed a lot since he last saw her. He was only 10 when he had gotten his scholarship to Konoha high, which was famous for their bright students.

At first he was extremely happy that he had this chance to move away from the Hyuuga's but Hiashi didn't allow him to leave, he had forbid it. Neji had grown to hate his uncle and anyone from his family, including Hinata. Every time he had seen her, he would act cold and hateful towards her but all she did was smile at him. Then one day Hiashi came up to him and shoved a letter in his hands and left. It was a letter saying that he was aloud to go and everything was organized for him.

This made him extremely happy, but not happy enough for him to forgive the main branch. The night before he left, he over heard Hiashi talking on the phone.

(_**Flash back)**_

"_Yes I know, I said I wasn't going to allow him to go but…yes, Hinata had put up such a big fight."_

'_Hinata-sama? What did she have to do with him going to the school?' Neji thought as he leaned a little more on the door, trying to catch what his uncle was trying to say_

"_I know it's not like her, yes… but she wouldn't leave me alone until I let Neji do what he wants… yes she's usually so shy, I guess she takes it from her mother." Hiashi said sighing " Her mother was like that to… I refused to acknowledge that girl but even then she stood up for that boy, she is so shameful." He said as he bid his farewell to the person on the other line and hang up._

_Neji by then had ran towards his cousin's room and found her facing an open window._

"_Why?! Why did you stick up for me! Why?!" Neji yelled at his little cousin. She turned to face him cupping something in her hands. She looked up at him confused which annoyed Neji more._

"_Why did you fight for me? Why didn't you ignore me like everyone else in this goddamn clan?" He said angrily. Hinata looked at him and smiled. She uncapped her hands revealing a little swallow with its wing bandaged. _

"_B-because n-no o-one w-was going t-to help N-Neji-niisan" she said stuttering. She gently un bandaged the little birds wing. It flapped its wing, testing it. "Mama s-said to m-me once t-that, our f-family had p-put N-Neji-niisan in s-so m-much p-pain a-and t-that h-he was l-like a c-caged b-bird" She lifted the tiny bird up; It looked around before taking flight into the sky. She turned around and gave him a warm smile. "Gomenasai for everything that w-we have done t-to you" She said bowing her head to him. _

_He looked at her shocked. No one had every apologized to him before and to think the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was even bowing her head, even when she did nothing wrong, then he realized it. He had made her feel like it was her fault and no one else's, he made her feel the loneliness he had always felt, He had put her through the pain that he hated so much, he was the one who made her shy and unconfident of her self, but even though she had smiled at him and even asked for his forgiveness. He felt something drip onto his hand. He lifted it up to see what it was, and noticed that his eyes where leaking. His little cousin noticed and ran towards him wiping his tears away with the sleeve of her pajamas. Usually if anyone tried to touch him he would slap their hand away but he let her._

_**(End of flash back)**_

The next day he had left but he had sent letters to her when ever he could. He wanted to protect her and now that she was with him he had the chance to protect the only family who had ever accepted him.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked snapping Neji out of his thoughts. She looked at him worriedly.

"Ah sorry Hinata-sa.. um Hinata-chan" Neji said smiling. Hinata smiled back, happy that Neji didn't call her Sama.

"I'll open the door for you" Hinata said as she took the keys of Neji and opened the door for them.

"Thanks, you should go bed now, we may not have school tomorrow but, trust me you should get some sleep" He said as he entered the room.

"Yes I will go to bed now, Good night Neji-niisan" Hinata said closing he door for him. She walked towards her room happily. She had so much fun today, she had never actually went somewhere with friends since her father forbid it, so she really did enjoy her self today. She took her keys out of her pocket to open the door. Then she noticed that the light's where on. 'Funny, I don't remember leaving the lights on' Hinata thought but shrugged it of.

She closed the door behind her and took of her shoes. She walked to her room and was about to turn the handle when the door to the bathroom opened revealing a half naked boy. He had a towel around his lower reign empathizing that he had just finished his bath. They stared at each other before they realized that they knew one another. Hinata blushed madly while he looked at her in shock.

"Sasuke-san?!" Hinata said surprised.

"Hinoku?!" Sasuke said just as shocked

**Heehehehe I wonder how Hinata will handle this**

**Hinata: Oh dear! Sasuke is half naked! (Turns as red as a tomato and falls to the ground)**

**Rishi: Um Hinata are you ok? **

**Hinata: …**

**Sasuke: wow she's out cold, must be my good looks**

**Rishi: In your dreams**

**Neji: what the heck happened here?**

**Rishi and Sasuke jumps back in shock: WOW where the hell did you come from?!**

**Neji looks at Hinata and then at Sasuke and glares at him.**

**Neji: I had a feeling something happened to Hinata… And why aren't you wearing a shirt Uchiha?! Were you trying to do something perverted to my cousin?! (A dark aura surrounds Neji)**

**Sasuke runs off again this time from Neji**

**Rishi: Sigh REVIEW please and thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rishi: hey guys I'm back! Thank you for the reviews (Giving a goofy smile)**

**Sasuke: …**

**Rishi: What?**

**Sasuke: Nothing…**

**Rishi: Hey I know you want to say something so spit it out already?!**

**Sasuke: ok… well… where's Hinata?**

**Rishi: AWW Sasuke misses Hinata (Poking Sasuke with her Index finger) **

**Sasuke: SHUT UP! I just asked where she was!**

**Rishi: ok, ok chill, she's in my room**

**Sasuke takes a step back and gives Rishi a weird look, Rishi sweat drops.**

**Rishi: HEY!! I know what your thinking and you've get the wrong idea, you pervert! We couldn't leave her on the floor now could we? So Neji carried her to my bed**

**Sasuke: oh… Then where's Neji?**

**Rishi: …**

**Sasuke and Rishi rush to her bed room only to find a little boy sitting on Neji's back and Hinata laughing.**

**Sasuke: who's that? (Points to the little boy)**

**Rishi (sweat drops) : my cousin, Patrick… this is bad, I'd advise you to run**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Patrick looks up at Sasuke and grins: WHAA!! I'm Naruto!! And I'll defeat all bad guys!!**

**Rishi steps aside while Patrick head butt's Sasuke in his stomach**

**Rishi: told you to run, Patrick's a wanna be Naruto**

**Patrick: Die you evil person!! (Screams while pulling Sasuke's hair)**

**Rishi: anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story, and let's pretend that, that didn't happen…**

**Hinata: Rishi doesn't own Naruto… Umm Rishichan, I think you should get Patrick of Sasuke…**

**Rishi: aww… but Patrick's having so much fun (Sasuke's knocked out while Patrick's drawing on his face happily, while Hinata sweat drops)**

**&&&**

Hinata sat on the couch nervously, while Sasuke went back into the bath room to put on some clothes. This wasn't what she was expecting and it scared the hell out of her. She calmed herself down as she recalled the incident.

_**Flash back**_

"_**Sasuke-san?!" Hinata said surprised.**_

"_**Hinoku?!" Sasuke said just as shocked**_

_**Hinata was having trouble keeping her self from fainting but it was purely obvious that she was blushing madly. But so was Sasuke.**_

"_**W-what are y-you doing in h-here?!" Hinata said stuttering because she was in a panic, thinking she had got the wrong room.**_

"_**I could ask you the same thing!" He said angrily**_

"_**Well t-this is m-my r-room" She said, this time stuttering because she was nervous.**_

"_**You're joking?! I can't believe this! YOU'RE the new room mate Kakashi was telling me about?!" Sasuke said irritated. **_

"_**I didn't know your last name was Uchiha" Hinata said trying to retain her self. It would be wrong if a guy blushed or fainted because he saw another guy in a towel.**_

"_**You mean you didn't know who I was?!" Sasuke asked surprised practically everyone he met knew him, but this guy had no clue. **_

"_**Oh sorry it was my fault I didn't ask for your whole name" Hinata said smiling nervously and then remembered something that made her blush again. "Umm… Sasuke-san, could you please put some clothes on, you could catch a cold" She said looking at the floor. She just wanted him to put anything on because she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Sasuke looked down at him self and sighed. He had forgotten he had come out in just a towel.**_

"_**Yeah sorry bout that." He said as he want back into the bath room and Hinata made her way to the couch.**_

_**End of flash back**_

When Sasuke came out he was fully dressed which relieved her greatly. Sasuke looked at Hinata and gave her a cold glare.

"Just because you're my roommate doesn't mean that you can hang around me in school, and you are forbidden to enter my room understand, other then that, if you leave me alone I think we'll get along fine?" Sasuke said about to go into his room before Hinata stopped him.

"Wait, Sasuke-san, have you eaten?" Hinata asked as she stood up. Sasuke looked at he annoyed.

'Didn't he get what I meant by leaving me alone?!' Sasuke thought. "Yes" Was all he said before he disappeared behind his door.

Hinata sighed as she sat back down on the couch. Hinata wondered why she had just asked him. 'Guess I'm just used to asking that' she smiled sadly as she thought of her home and wondered how her sister was doing with out her. She shook of the thought and went to bed. It had only been one day and it wouldn't be good if she got home sick already.

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought of what just happened.

He had blushed when he first saw Hinoku, but that was because he mistook him for a girl.

'That guy really needs to change his style' Sasuke thought sighing. He turned to his side facing the curtains that covered his window. He kept forgetting that Hinoku was a guy but he couldn't help thinking that he looked and sometimes even acted like a girl but maybe it was just his imagination. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and it was already 10:30. It was quite early for him to go to bed but, if he knew his friends they would defiantly turn up tomorrow making the loudest sounds imaginable.

It would be best for him to sleep but he couldn't take a certain person out of his head which disturbed him greatly.

&&&

Hinata woke up early that day. She had fallen asleep once her head hit the pillow after the incident. She had tried her best not to think about it but every time she did she would blush. She was all dressed and was making breakfast. She was wearing black jogging pants and a big green hoody.

She wanted to leave early today to have a little look around town but she wanted to make breakfast before she left. She didn't know what her roommate ate in the mornings so she made several things. But before Hinata could start to eat a loud noise was heard at the front door that made her jump. She quickly ran to the door and opened it only to have something heavy knock her to the ground. She fault dizzy and closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain she felt. But there we're voices yelling all around her.

"Oh my God Hinoku! Are you alright?!" a loud but familiar voice yelled.

"Get of my cousin Gaara-san!" another voice said which she recognized as Neji.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes only to be met with emerald ones. She blushed madly as she recognized him as Tamari's brother and one of Sasuke's friends. He looked back at her as he slowly got up and rubbed his head. Once he got up Neji helped Hinata sit up asking if she was hurt.

"Its ok Neji-niisan, I'm fine" Hinata said smiling at him.

"Sorry about that Hyuuga-san" Gaara said apologizing before turning to Naruto and glaring at him.

"What happened?" She asked as she held her head in pain. 'I think I hit my head on the ground.' She thought as she felt a sting on the back of her head.

"This baka had pushed Gaara and he was about to hit the door when you opened it causing him to fall on top of you" Choji said as he hit Naruto across the head.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, are you ok? Hinoku-kun" Naruto said as he bent down to see if he was alright.

"Yes I'm fine" Hinata said as she tried to get up but fell down only to be caught by Naruto.

"Wow you're so light! Just like a girl!" Naruto said making her blush. Neji looked at him angrily.

"Shut up Naruto! Are you gay or something?!" Neji said annoyed.

"What's with all the noise!" a voice from inside the apartment said grumpily. Sasuke came out only wearing his boxers and a singlet. He looked at Hinoku and how Naruto was holding him, which for some reason stirred something inside of him.

"Morning Sasuke!" Naruto said happily.

"What happened here?" Sasuke said irritated.

"This baka had pushed Gaara and he was about to hit the door when Hinoku-san opened it causing Gaara to fall on top of him" Choji said repeating what he said to Hinoku.

Sasuke looked at them and sighed. "Why do you guys have to be loud so early in the morning?" Sasuke said as he went back inside. Neji took Hinata out of Naruto's arms and helped her walk inside.

"Something smells nice" Choji said as he entered the room. They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh I just finished making breakfast, do you guys want some?" Hinata said smiling at them. They all thanked her and started to dig in. "Neji-niisan, you go eat to, I'm fine now, I was just a bit dizzy" Hinata said as she stood up, showing she was fine. Neji looked at her unconvinced but nodded and sat next to Choji. Hinata followed suit and sat in between Neji and Naruto. Hinata was about to ask how the food was before she was cut of by and angry voice.

"What the heck are you all doing in here?!" Sasuke said as he came out of his bedroom fully dressed.

"We're having breakfast that Hinoku-san made" Gaara said as he took a bite out of the bacon Hinata had passed him. Sasuke glared at him but joined them with out a word.

"Sorry Sasuke-san, I didn't know what you preferred to eat in the morning so I made several things." Hinata said nervously. Sasuke nodded but didn't say anything.

"Hinoku what would you like to do today?" Neji asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Um… well I was planning on having a look around town." Hinoku said

"Oh! We'll take you!" Naruto said yelling with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sasuke said as he took a bite out of an omelet.

"Oh it's ok, I don't want you guys to waste your time with that" Hinata said shocked.

"It's a thank you, for the breakfast" Gaara said as he took a sip out of his orange juice.

"Yeah don't worry about it" Choji said as he popped a piece of toast into his mouth. But before Hinata could say anything Neji bet her to it.

"I will come as well." Neji said annoyed.

After break fast they all went outside and waited for Hinata to lock up. She grabbed her wallet and locked the door. She walked towards the elevator and was met by Sasuke.

"Hurry up" he said as he entered the elevator. She ran inside as the door closed behind her. There was an awkward silence before Sasuke spoke up.

"I like eggs" He said not looking at Hinata.

"Eh?" She looked at him confused.

"For breakfast… I like anything with eggs…" He said with a tint of red on his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he was saying. Hinata looked at him still confused and then got what he said.

"I'll make omelets again for breakfast then" she said smiling. Sasuke nodded, still not looking at him. He was acting weird and he knew it but what he didn't know was why.

**Rishi: YAY! I finished chapter 6 (Jumps around for Joy)**

**Hinata (smiles): that's great!**

**Neji: finally**

**Rishi: I feel like an omelet now… (Stomach's rumble's)**

**Sasuke: did you say Omelet?**

**Every one looks at Sasuke and laughs**

**Sasuke: what?! ( Hinata passes him a mirror and to his Horror, he sees his face covered in drawings.) WHAT THE?! (He runs to the bath room to scrub) it off.**

**Rishi: HAHAHAHA that's the mark of my cousin alright! (Laugh's madly)**

**Hinata: that reminds me where is he?**

**Rishi: He went home; his mommy picked him up a few minutes ago.**

**Neji: … can you do me a favor?**

**Rishi (eyes him suspiciously): depends, what's the favor?**

**Neji: Never bring your cousin over again, we only need one of you**

**Rishi stares at him as a very dark aura surrounds her**

**Neji: I guess this is the time to run**

**Hinata: good luck**

**Rishi chases after him with the nearest object she could find which was a chair.**

**Hinata: REVIEW please and thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rishi: **Thank you every one that has been reviewing! It makes me very happy!

**Sasuke: **you black mail them to review don't you?

**Rishi: **I could never do that!

**Neji: **sure…

**Rishi looks at them angrily and then smirks: **Don't forget I'm the author of this story so don't make me angry or I'll make Sasuke gay and Neji a drag queen (Laughs hysterically)

**Neji and Sasuke sweat drops: **Don't you dare! (They say in unison)

**Hinata: **you do know this is a form of black mail right?

**Rishi sulks: **Aww… You two better be grateful, if it isn't for Hinata I would have done it by now! Jerks (walks away and sulks in a corner)

**Sasuke:** Oh great! Who's going to finish it now!

**Neji: **doesn't matter lets just do the disclaimer

**Hinata:** Rishi does not own Naruto and hopefully by the end of this story she'll have stopped sulking

&&&

"Hinata-Chan, is it ok for you to go here?" Neji whispered to the very pale girl next to him.

"Don't worry Neji-niisan… I will be fine" Hinata whispered back turning even paler as they walked into the store. Hinata was stopping her self from fainting or blushing but whatever she did it just made it worse.

"Hinoku-kun? Are you all right?" Naruto said looking at him worriedly.

"Yes… I'm fine but, can you please tell me again why we're g-going in h-here?" Hinata said as she nervously looked around.

"I needed a new pair" Naruto said grinning. If Hinata had known that Naruto would take them here then she would have declined politely and would have gone with Gaara, Sasuke and Choji to order some food but Naruto had asked if she would come with him and help him choose something. Neji had tagged along, curious at what Naruto wanted to buy.

"You can go out side if you like" Neji said keeping his voice low.

"No, I can't… if I do he'll suspect something!" Hinata said also trying to keep her voice down but it came out all squeaky. Neji sighed as he looked at Hinata's nervous face.

"Hinoku-kun! What do you think of these?!" Naruto said running up to her and almost stuffing, blue, checkered boxers in her face. Hinata quickly turned red as a tomato but she tried hiding it by looking at her feet.

"Ah, that's very nice Naruto-kun" Hinata said trying hard not to sound like a girl. Naruto grinned and ran up to the cashier to purchase them.

"We'll wait for you outside ok Naruto" Neji yelled as he pulled Hinata outside.

"Thank you Neji-niisan" Hinata said sighing.

"It's ok, should of known he would go here" Neji said sitting down on one of the benches. Hinata followed but stayed standing up.

"NEJI-KUN!!" Came a loud yell startling Hinata. Neji looked up and his face quickly became pale. Hinata noticed and turned to look at what Neji was looking at. An there running towards them was a girl around their age with short light brown hair and hazel colored eyes, wearing a light pink t-shirt and a brownish pleated skirt.

"Run for it Hinata!" Neji said as he got up and was about to ran but was knocked back to his sit by the brunette. Hinata looked on shocked and confused.

"Neji-kun! Where have you been?! I've missed you so much!" the girl said while hugging him. Neji looked horrified and struggled out of her gasp.

"Get of me women!" Neji yelled angrily. Hinata sweat dropped at she watched a unknown girl smother her older cousin with kisses.

"Ano… who are you?" Hinata asked. The girl turned her attention towards Hinata and with out warning the girl gasped Hinata into her strong embrace.

"Whaa!! Such a cute boy!!" she screamed squeezing the life out of her. "My name is Shizu but you can call me anything you like" She said winking at her. Hinata's face went pale. Neji looked up at the two girl's and noticed that the brunette's attention was fully on Hinata and sighed in relief before he heard what she had just said.

"Shizu-chan?" Naruto said coming out of the man's wear store and looking at them oddly.

"Naruto-kun! How have you been?!" She said smiling but not letting go of Hinata.

"Good… umm what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Can't you see?! I'm hugging my future husband!!" Shizu said hugging Hinata tighter. Hinata went paler at her words and pleaded Naruto to get her out of there. Naruto how over was oblivious to her cries.

"What?! Wasn't it like Neji 3 days ago?" Naruto asked shocked

"Well yeah… but Neji never gave me the love I needed but this boy here…" She trailed of as she hugged Hinata even tighter if it was even possible. Hinata was going to choke if she didn't get out of there soon.

"Shizu-san I would appreciate it if you put my Cousin down before you kill him" Neji said angrily.

"Aww… Neji-kun your just jealous that I left you for some one cuter" Shizu said smirking.

"I think you should put him down" came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned around and found Sasuke, Gaara and Choji looking at them.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Shizu said protesting.

"You do know, if you don't his going to run out of air and die" Gaara said sighing. Shizu looked down at Hinata and quickly released her seeing her future husbands face blue. Once Hinata was out of her grip she felt a gush of oxygen enter her lungs and she sighed in relief.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Oh we haven't been properly introduced have we?" She said cheerfully.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinoku" Hinata said with a husky voice. She felt better now that she could breathe but her trout felt strained.

"Aww! What cute name! Perfect for my future husband! Well I'm Nakira Shizu your future wife!" She said happily. Hinata could only look at her in horror.

"I don't think that would be acceptable, for he is the heir of our dojo and his father will not allow such a thing" Neji stated.

"DO not worry Hinoku-kun, my darling our love will pull us through!" She said making a dramatic pose" Hinata looked at her and almost ran away. 'Why her? Why?!' She thought to her self. 'Someone up there must really hate me'

**Rishi: **Sorry that I have to make it so short but I have piano so I have to cut it of there but I'll update as soon as I can

**Sasuke: **no you won't

**Rishi looks at him and throws cup at his head and knocks him out.**

**Rishi: **don't listen to the gay guy. Anyway! REVIEW please and thank** you **


	8. Chapter 8

**Rishi: **HEY!! Thank you guys for your reviews! They were really amusing; I just love reading the reviews you guys send me

**Neji: **and why people actually review I will never know

**Sasuke: **now, now, Neji their not reviewing because of her, their reviewing because they love US to much, well… maybe me mostly

**Neji: **oh get over yourself sissy boy

**Sasuke (glares at Neji): **Look who's talking drag queen

**Neji and Sasuke glare at each other as if they we're about to stab each other. Rishi on the other hand stand their looking annoyed.**

**Rishi: **How did it get from insulting me to you two on the verge of killing each other? (Rishi sigh's and shake's her head.) I'll just do the declaimer…

**Sasuke:** NO! I'll do it! Since I'm better!

**Neji: **Like hell you are! I'll do it!

**Sasuke and Neji say in unison: **Rishi does not own Naruto!!!

**Sasuke and Neji go back to their glaring and Rishi just sigh's**

&&&

"Umm… Hinoku-kun?" Tenten said looking at Hinata as if she was a ghost.

"Yes?" Hinata said taking a sip from her Tea she had ordered.

"What is that thing?" Tenten said pointing to Shizu who was clinging onto Hinata's arm. Shizu had followed the six of them around town and wouldn't let go of Hinata's arm. They stopped to take a break and have lunch when they met up with Tenten.

"I am Hinoku-kun's future wife!" Shizu said, more like yelled.

"Quiet down, I for one don't want to be kicked out of this restaurant" Gaara said looking annoyed.

"Yeah! His right Shizu-Chan, don't be so loud!" Naruto said yelling. Sasuke hit him across the head. "Ow what was that for?" Naruto said glaring at him.

"You shut up too Dope" Sasuke said irritated.

"Umm... Shizu-san maybe you should go home or something?" Neji said trying to get the clingy girl to go away.

"And leave my beloved to be molested by you lot? No way!" Shizu said tightening her grip on Hinata. Hinata sighed.

"Jeez you two aren't married yet so go home already!" Tenten said yelling at Shizu

"Why don't you go home? You bun girl!" Shizu yelled back.

"What did you call me?!" Tenten said in full rage about being insulted by her hair.

"Tenten-Chan calm down" Hinata said getting up to calm her down only to be pulled back by Shizu. Shizu wrapped her arms around Hinata and had her in a tight lock.

"I'm not letting you have MY Hinoku-darling!" Shizu said glaring at Tenten.

"Yours?! Who ever said HE was YOURS?" Tenten said returning the glare. The two girls glared at each other with Hinata in the middle sighing.

"Hey aren't you jealous Neji-san?" Naruto asked as he put a dango ball in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked confused

"Well isn't your girlfriend really close with your cousin? I mean really close?" Naruto asked. Sasuke, Gaara and Choji watched Neji's reaction but all he did was smile with shocked them all. They had never seen Neji smile like that ever.

"Hinoku-kun and Tenten-Chan are like sister and brother, it was as if Tenten never hated Hinoku-kun at all" Neji said the last part so quiet that only Sasuke caught it. Neji looked at Tenten and Hinata with a soft smile.

"This is kind of freaking me out" Naruto whispered to Gaara who nodded back.

"I'm going to go and buy some stuff you guys want to come?" Choji asked.

"Yeah I'll come!" Naruto said jumping up. Gaara followed suit but Neji and Sasuke stayed behind.

"You aren't going to go with them?" Neji said looking at Sasuke

"Nah… Hey Hyuuga-san what do you mean by 'it was as if Tenten never hated Hinoku-kun at all'?" Sasuke asked curious. Neji looked at him for like a minute before speaking.

"Hinoku-kun wasn't always like this, he was really shy and always stuttered, he would never hold his head high enough to look at someone in their eyes." Neji said looking at the plate he had in front of him. "And Tenten, well she was delinquent always skipping school and getting into gang fights."

"Really? they we're both like that?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yes and to think they belonged to such a wealthy family too…" Neji said shaking his head. "The first time Hinoku-kun and Tenten-Chan met was when they where 6, Tenten-Chan came over often because her father and Hinata's father had business together."

"So basically they became friend because of their fathers?" Sasuke asked but Neji shook his head again.

"No actually Tenten hated Hinoku-kun. See Tenten hated her father and anyone who was connected to him, including Hinoku-kun" Neji said looking at the still bickering pair.

"I never knew Tenten was like that" Sasuke said sitting back in his chair. He was curious to know more.

"I don't exactly know the detail's and why they became so close all of a sudden but I remember Hinoku-kun always stuck next to Tenten calling her sister and Tenten always ignored him. But on one of the nights that their fathers had a meeting Tenten wasn't there. Hinoku-kun asked where she was and all Tenten's father said, he didn't give a care in the world where she was." Neji looked over at Tenten sadly. Sasuke caught onto this and felt sympathy towards them.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said ushering Neji to continue.

"When Hinoku-kun heard this he grabbed an umbrella and rushed outside, at that time all I thought was that he was so silly, rushing off to find some one in such a big place and when it was pouring outside as well, for all he knew Tenten could have been at home, but he went to find her anyway, and when he came home he had a bruise on his cheek and he looked like he had gotten himself electrocuted and Tenten wasn't in any better shape but the thing was they we're both smiling and laughing together like they had known each other for year's" Neji said thinking back on how they both looked like and it almost made him laugh.

"Do you know what happened?" Sasuke asked leaning forward.

"Nope, I'm just glad their both happy and that's all that matter to me" Neji said getting up and walking towards the girls, Sasuke watched him. He grabbed Hinata by the back of her collar and yanked her out of Shizu's grip. Shizu looked at him shock and the started whining.

"Aw! Neji-kun! Give Hinoku-kun back!" Shizu said as if he took away her favorite toy. Tenten looked at her and grinned. She went up to Hinata and hugged her from the back and smirked at Shizu.

"No way am I giving you my little brother" Tenten said sticking her tongue out at Shizu. Shizu was about to answer back when her mobile started ringing. She quickly answered it.

"Hello? Oh hello papa… ah yes, yes I'll be home now, ok, ok love you" Shizu said hanging up. She sighed and looked defeated.

"Hah! I win!" Tenten said looking smug.

"You just wait! Hinoku-kun WILL be mine!" Shizu said before stomping of.

"That sounded like what a bad guy from a movie would say" Sasuke said as they all sweat dropped.

"Anyway…. Tenten I forgot to ask you what you where doing here?" Neji asked Tenten who now wouldn't let Hinata go thinking Shizu might come back.

"Well I was bored so I decided to go shopping… OH! I have a great idea!!" Tenten said grinning. Neji raised an eyebrow at her while Hinata tried to squirm out of her grip knowing that her idea would some how evolve her.

"And what's that?" Sasuke asked. Both Hinata and Neji smacked him mentally for even asking.

"Hey Neji can I borrow Hinoku-kun for a little bit?" Tenten asked.

"Ok…" Neji said a bit relieved her idea had nothing to do with him.

"Great! Let's play dress up Hinoku-kun!" Tenten said dragging Hinata behind her.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata called out hoping he would help her.

"Sorry Hinoku-kun but if I do something, God know's what that women will do to me" Neji said shivering at the mare thought of Tenten making him dress up.

"I'm coming" Sasuke said as he walked after them. Neji looked at him shocked.

"Your going?" Neji said wide eyed.

"I want make sure Tenten-san actually gives him proper clothes I don't want my roommate to be walking around looking like a girl it's very annoying." Sasuke said as he waved a hand as a sign of his exit. Neji looked at him confused but shrugged it of.

"You're on your own Uchiha-san, but if Tenten decides she isn't satisfied she'll dress you up next" Neji said giving him a warning. No poor guy would ever want to go through that. But all Sasuke did was shrug it of.

He just wanted to ask Tenten some stuff. He wouldn't normally go out of his way for some information but he was just curious. He had this feeling he wanted to know about his new room mate.

**Rishi: **YAY!! Another chapter completed!!

**Neji (sarcastically): **Yay…

**Sasuke: **your not going to make be dress up, are you?

**Rishi: **Maybe…. (Looks around innocently while Neji smirks)

**Sasuke glare at Rishi and Neji while they burst out laughing.**

**Rishi: **HAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHE hahahaha hehehehehe…..

**Sasuke: **I hate you guys

**Rishi: **we love you to Sasuke (smile's sweetly at him)

**Neji: **Hey!! No one would want to love sissy boy over here!

**Sasuke and Neji glare at each other**

**Rishi (sigh's): **Here we go again… REVIEW please and thank you


	9. Chapter 9

**Rishi: **I'm so glad you guys like my story it make's me very happy

**Sasuke: **and if she's happy I won't have to dress up

**Rishi: **…

**Neji (sweat drops): **your thinking it aren't you?

**Rishi: **…

**Sasuke: **God damn women say something!!

**Rishi: **…

**Neji: **thank god I'm not you

**Sasuke: **Shut up you girl wannabe!!

**Neji and Sasuke starts fighting and yelling at the same time**

**Rishi (sighs): **I thought maybe if I kept quiet they wouldn't fight… oh well! I don't Naruto!

&&&

"Now, now Hino-kun! Come out and show us what you look like" Tenten said from outside the curtain. She looked like she was having the time of her life while Sasuke sat there looking bored out of his skull.

"Yes, yes" Hinata said stepping out of the dressing room. She was wearing a knee high, navy blue, pleated skirt and a white blouse with a navy blue tie and a light blue vest. She whore dark brown shoe's and white baggy leggings. Sasuke stared at his roommate and almost laughed out loud. He'd never seen a guy dress in a girl's uniform before and he was glad it wasn't him. Sasuke thought holding back his laughter. Hinata sighed as Tenten scanned her over and over again.

"It truly is a waste that you are a boy" Tenten said giving Hinata a smirk. Oh Hinata new the smirk any where and if she knew Tenten like she did then she knew it was only going to get worse.

"That's not funny Ten-nee! I'm a boy! Why can't you give me different clothing?!" Hinata said trying to seem angry. But deep down she missed dressing like a girl.

"I'll have to agree on that, I don't want to wake up every morning seeing a cross dresser in my kitchen" Sasuke said making Hinata go pale.

"Oh Sasuke-san there's nothing wrong with me having a little fun is there? Since I haven't seen this little boy for almost four or five years?" Tenten said pouting. Hinata looked at her and sighed again.

"Oh okay, what's the next clothing you have?" Hinata asked as Tenten's eye's glimmered with excitement. This made Hinata regret ever asking.

"You're going to love this!!" Tenten said pulling out a bunch of material from a pile of clothing she had randomly grabbed, stuffed them into Hinata's arms and pushed her into the changing rooms. Hinata stared at what SHE was supposed to wear 'oh no…' Hinata thought as she stared horrified at the clothing that was in her arms.

"So Sasuke-san why did you come with us?" Tenten asked sitting down next to him.

"No reason" He said not bothering to look at her.

"Well I don't think you came here to watch me dress up Hino-kun? Or maybe you have a kind of fetish with guy's in girls clothing" Tenten said grinning. This made Sasuke look at her horrified.

"Are you trying to imply something?" he said looking like he was about to blow up. Tenten looked at him and laughed.

"Then if that's not the case then what's the real reason you're here?" Tenten asked trying to stop herself from laughing. The face that Sasuke had made was priceless.

"I actually wanted to ask you something" Sasuke said looking at her. Tenten raised an eyebrow questionably.

"And what's that?" Tenten said a bit curious.

"Hyuuga-san was telling me about how you and Hinoku became friends or more like siblings as he puts it." Sasuke said looking away from her again.

"So Neji told you about it huh? That I was a Yankee?" Tenten said looking away from him to.

"Yes and I wanted to ask what happened on that night?" Sasuke said looking at her from the corner of his eye. Tenten was looking at the dressing room Hinata was in and softly smiled to herself as she recalled that evening.

"We became close friends when Hino-kun came after me that night…" Tenten said trailing of. Tenten remembered it well, it was the first time some one actually cared for her. Or did anything like that FOR her.

**(Flash back): I'm going to do this in third person so it'll be easier. And when they mention Hinata they actually say Hinoku but I'll just say Hinata to make it again, easier.**

"_Hiashi-san" a man with short brown hair that was combed thoroughly and was gelled back said bowing a little. He had sharp dark eyes and seemed very refined _

"_Keigo-san, it is good to see you again" Hiashi bowed back in respect._

"_Yes it has been quite a while, I apologies that I have been absent for a few meetings but I have had problems at home" Keigo said sitting himself opposite of Hiashi. Hinata sat beside her father silently as she watched the exchange of words. She was actually hoping to see Tenten but to her dismay, she wasn't there._

"_I see… that is understandable, but where is your daughter?" Hiashi asked his face seeming emotionless._

"_Oh that girl? Heaven knows where she is, and truthfully I don't care" Keigo said looking annoyed. Hinata looked at him a little shocked. Tenten's own father didn't care about her and didn't know where she was._

"_This is quite a shock, your daughter seemed to be a distinguished one" Hiashi said looking a bit interested._

"_Yes well, only if she's feels the need to be but for all I know she could of joined a gang and is out vandalizing or city" Keigo said looking as if he was talking about a punk who had just vandalized HIS home. Hinata started to get worried as she listened onto Tenten's father rumble about how his daughter was nuisance. Then she remember how she over heard some of the maids talking about how Tenten was a delinquent and always starting fights for no apparent reason but Hinata didn't bother to listen since she knew they where only gossiping._

"_F-father?" Hinata said getting her father's attention. Hiashi looked down at his petite daughter and wanted to yell at her for looking so weak but stopped himself since they had company._

"_What is it?" He asked trying not to sound annoyed but Hinata could tell he was irritated._

"_M-may I b-be excused?" Hinata asked trying not to stutter but failed._

"_Yes go, since this meeting will not concern you" Hiashi said looking away and facing his guest. Hinata got up and politely bowed to both of them and left them to talk about business. Hinata slipped on a jacket and grabbed the largest umbrella there was and headed for the door but was stopped by a stern voice._

"_And where do you think you're going?" Neji said leaning back on the wall. Hinata looked at him nervously._

"_A-ano… I'm g-going to l-look f-for Tenten-nee" Hinata said looking at the floor._

"_In this rain? Do you even know where she is?" Neji said coldly. Hinata shook her head._

"_b-but…" Hinata was cut off by Neji's angry voice._

"_But what?" Neji said raising an eyebrow._

"_If I d-don't l-look for h-her s-she could b-be h-hurt" Hinata said looking up at Neji who seemed a little surprised. But shook it of._

"_And what would you care is she was?" He asked harshly. Since when did the main family start to care fore others?_

"_Because s-she's my friend" Hinata said managing to stutter only once. Hinata smiled at him before running out the door. Neji stared at her back, running out into the cold rain. He shut the door and turned to leave before uttering one word._

"_Silly girl"_

_&&&_

"_You Bitch!" a girl with long blond her yelled as she hit a girl with short brown hair. She was held back by two other girls and was forced to kneel down._

"_You think because you're strong that you can just waltz into MY territory? Well guess what Tenten-__**Chan**__, your not!" the blond yelled as she sent another blow to the brunette's face. She was drenched and had mud all over her pants from kneeling down while bruises started forming on her face._

"_Funny, I would of thought that you where just a whore that liked hanging around here" Tenten said smirking only to receive another slap._

"_Shut up! Don't you dare call Sachi-sama a whore!" a girl with middle length black hair with red tips screamed. She was holding Tenten by her right arm._

"_Mimi-Chan is right, if we hear you call our leader a whore again then you'll regret it!" a girl with short dirty blonde hair spoke up. She was holding Tenten down by her left arm._

"_You should listen to Keri if you wish to keep that pathetic life of yours" Sachi said smiling a sick smile._

"_Ok then why don't I just call you a slut? Since I'm forced not to call you a whore, which you are by the way" Tenten said as if she was stating the obvious. This made Sachi burn with rage._

"_You tramp!" Sachi yelled as she was about to send another chilling blow to Tenten's face. Tenten shut her eye's waiting for the pain but when she didn't feel any she decided to open her eyes only to find a girl with short raven black hair and her head bowed down making her hair cover half her face, standing there holding a closed umbrella which was stopping Sachi's fist connecting with her face._

"_Who the hell are you?!" Sachi growled in anger as she took her arm back._

"_W-why are y-you h-hurting Tenten-nee?" the girl asked in a shaky voice. When Tenten heard the voice she recognized it instantly._

"_Hi… nata?" Tenten said as if not sure. Hinata raised her head and gave Tenten a small smile with startled Tenten at first. 'What is she doing out in the rain? And why is she here?' Tenten thought._

"_Are you alright?" Hinata said quickly becoming worried when she saw the girl's bruised face. Hinata was going to ran up to her but was stopped by Sachi's arm._

"_This isn't any of your business so I suggest that if you don't want to be hurt then leave" Sachi said hissing at her._

"_f-first t-tell me w-why y-your hurting Tenten-nee?" Hinata said sounding a little angry._

"_It's a crime against us that can not be forgiven" Sachi said as If it was a mortal sin._

"_Oh shut up Slut! Hinata just go home! This has nothing to do with you ok!" Tenten yelled._

"_b-but…" Tenten cut her of before she could say another word._

"_Don't you get it?! I hate you! It's even to degusting to even look at you! You're just so weak! So just go home and play with your dolls or something!" Tenten said looking at the ground as if it was her sworn enemy. _

"_G-gomen Tenten-nee, if it's r-really that h-hard t-to look a-at me t-then I'll c-change b-but I don't have any d-dolls" Hinata said giving Tenten another smile before turning to face Sachi. Tenten looked at her shocked. 'This girl is so stubborn' Tenten thought as a smile crept onto her lips._

"_Don't tell me you're going to take us all on?" Sachi said as if it was amusing. Hinata bent down on one knee with shocked everyone but Sachi quickly recovered. "What the hell are you doing?!" _

"_Please release Tenten-Chan and you can release your anger out on me" Hinata said looking at the ground. This made all three girls laugh._

"_You want to take that tramps place?" Sachi asked amused by Hinata's action. Tenten on the other hand had gone pale._

"_What do you think your doing?! Go home!!" Tenten screamed but Hinata ignored it._

"_P-please I b-beg you, l-let her g-go" Hinata said still not looking up. Sachi looked at her and smirked. _

"_If you're going to beg for pain so much then who am I to not give it to? Mimi, Keri tie up that tramp and get your asses here." Sachi ordered. Mimi and Keri did as they where told and tied Tenten to the nearest tree they could find and hurried to Sachi's side._

"_don't tell me, I didn't warn you" Sachi said as all three of them started kicking Hinata who still hasn't moved from her spot and took on all the beatings. Tenten watched in horror as she saw the small girl get the life beat out of her._

"_Stop it! She's got nothing to do with this!" Tenten yelled as she tried to struggle out of the rope she was tied up with._

"_Too late, I already made up my mind, and I quite find this enjoyable." Sachi said smirking._

"_I'll b-be fine Tenten-nee" Hinata said looking up a bit and giving her a reassuring smile. Tenten's blood boiled at this and she couldn't take it anymore. No one had ever gone this far for her, neither her mother nor father. But why would this girl, which she was always cruel to would? Why would she hurt herself to keep her from getting hurt?_

"_Why?!" Tenten screamed as she saw Sachi give a hard kick to Hinata's stomach._

"_b-because we're friends" Hinata said as she coughed up some blood. This made Tenten snap. She Reached for the heel of her boot and pulled out a pocket knife. She slashed the ropes of and threw the knife to the floor. She wasn't going to use it, she wanted to use her own fists to beat these one's up. She rushed forward to Sachi and knocked her to the ground._

"_Sachi-sama!" Mimi yelled as she tried to go to her leader's aid but Hinata had stack out her leg and tripped her over. Keri ran to help Mimi up._

"_I swear I'll kill you!!" Tenten yelled angrily as she sat on top of the blonde and just punched and punched without stopping. Sachi coward under her._

"_That's enough Tenten-nee" Hinata said trying to calm her down. "If you don't stop you might kill her" Hinata said worriedly._

"_So?! She deserves to die" she said as she kept punching._

"_You'll become a murderer" Hinata stated._

"_I don't care, no one would care if I go to jail" Tenten said tears welling up in her eyes._

"_I would" Hinata said putting a hand on her shoulder. This made Tenten stop and look up at her. "I would miss you" Hinata said giving Tenten a warm smile that she was best at. Tenten sighed, she got up and let Sachi go. Sachi quickly got up and dashed of._

"_I'll remember this!" Sachi yelled as Mimi and Keri followed after her._

"_Like hell you would" Tenten mumbled under her breath._

"_Thank you" Hinata said still smiling at Tenten._

"_Why are you thanking me?! You're the one who got beat up the most" Tenten said a little annoyed_

"_For coming t-to save me" Hinata said looking at the floor. Tenten looked at her and smiled. She walked past the petite girl and ruffled up her hair. Hinata looked up questionably._

"_Baka, you're the one who saved me" Tenten said still smiling. Hinata looked at Tenten and smiled._

"_Thanks" Tenten said as they walked back to the Hyuuga house hold._

_**(END**_** of flash back)**

Sasuke sat there shocked and speechless. He never knew that those kind of things actually happened and to Tenten and Hinoku as well. They didn't seem like the type who could go through those kind of things but then again Tenten just proved him wrong.

"Ano… Tenten-nee, I don't think I should wear this…" came a voice from inside the changing room.

"And why not?" Tenten said walking towards the changing rooms. She slipped in through the curtain.

"Ah! Tenten-nee! You shouldn't be in here!" Hinata protested.

"WHAA!! Hino-kun! You look adorable! But you need to put this on and wear this" Tenten's loud voice yelled from the inside. Sasuke sat there a little annoyed.

"Ano… ah! Tenten-Chan no, don't touch there! Wha! That hurts!" came Hinata voice.

"Stand still! Wait just a little more! Perfect!" Tenten squealed. Sasuke almost fell of his chair if it weren't for the wall supporting him up. Tenten came out of the dressing room looking excited. "TA DAA!" Tenten yelled as she slid the curtain open. Sasuke stood there and blushed madly.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell!" Sasuke said yelled as his face started to resemble a tomato. There sitting on the floor sulking was Hinata. She was wearing cat ears and bows at either side her head. She had a bow tied around her neck with a big sliver bell attached. With a white top that was cut up at the shoulder and connected at her elbows making the sleeves longer and that also had bows tied on it. She whore black and white stripped socks with cat like paws on her foot. And a large bow at the back with a tail connected to it. And to top it all of Hinata had a tint of red on her cheeks and tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"To cute…" Tenten said mostly whispering to her self. Sasuke agreed with her. He never knew a boy could look this cute, Sasuke thought.

"So cruel…" Hinata said as she looked at them. Both Tenten and Sasuke looked away.

'I never knew that Hina-Chan could look so cute… I knew she had the potential but…" Tenten thought as she giggled to herself. Sasuke couldn't look at Hinoku he knew if he did he would end up getting a nose bleed from a guy none the less!

"I think we should take it of now" Tenten said as she closed the curtain. Sasuke nodded still not looking at them. How could he get a nose bleed from that?! It was just so wrong. Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to calm himself down.

**Rishi: **WOOT! Chappie 9 is all done!

**Sasuke: **OMG I can't believe you made her wear something like that!

**Neji (nose bleeds): **Rishi…. You will pay! (Goes after her with a knife)

**Rishi: **REVIEW please and thank you! AHH!! Get away from me!

**Neji: **it's unforgivable!! (Chases after her)


	10. Chapter 10

**Rishi: **Hey Guys!! Hmm…Ticha-san I also wonder why guys get nose bleeds, I guess it just mean's their perverts ne? Oh and Hikair-san I would love to see how you draw Hinata, if you put It on deviantart please give me the link so I can go see it

**Sasuke: **No it doesn't! It just means… we're healthy!! And don't post a picture of Hinata up!!

**Rishi: **Sure it does… I guess you are an idiot just like Akai-sora said you were. And why not? You scared boys will find Hinata more attractive and steal her away from you?

**Sasuke: **I'm not an Idiot! That's just because you're making me one!!! And No! I'm Not Scared! But there are a lot of perverts out there!

**Rishi: **Stop making up excuses, its not my fault your and idiot ne Akai-sora? And I'm guessing one of the perverts is you?

**Sasuke: **so?! Beats being called Crazy Right Dragonlord? And again I'm NOT a pervert!

**Rishi: **oh shut up! Akai-sora why is Sasuke such an idiot and a pervert? Maybe his catching it of Naruto?

**Naruto: **HEY!! Take that back!!

**Rishi: **Don't own Naruto and gang (Runs away from Naruto who is screaming his head of)

&&&

It had been Three days after Hinata had dressed up and during that time Sasuke couldn't take one look at Hinata with out feeling himself go red.

"Ano, Sasuke?" Hinata asked worried. Sasuke hadn't been looking at her and avoiding her the past few days with worried Hinata, but of course it wasn't like he talked to her much anyway. Sasuke jumped startled, he wasn't expecting Hinoku to sneak up behind him.

"What?" He asked a bit annoyed but he kept his eyes away from his roommate.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Hinata asked looking at him, he still wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah… You" He said standing up and walking away. If he was stuck in the same room with Hinoku for very long he would start picturing him in the cat's costume that Tenten had made him wear. 'Damn you Tenten!' Sasuke cursed her under his breathe. As he walked out trying to not imagine it.

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Hinata asked Kiba who had a desk besides hers. She had found out that Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru shared the same class room as her and Naruto, Choji, Neji, Lee, Temari and Sakura where in he other class. But they where all together in sports and another class that Hinata had yet been introduced to.

"Don't worry about that guy, his always like that" Kiba said trying to comfort her. But Hinata was still a little worried. 'I'll make a special dish with eggs tonight, hopefully he'll cheer up by then' Hinata thought smiling to herself. Kiba noticed but didn't say anything.

"Oh by the way, where's Gaara-kun and Shino-kun and Tenten-nee?" Hinata asked noticing that half the class had gone outside for break including Shino and Gaara.

"Them? They went to play soccer, you want to go check it out?" Kiba asked

"Would that be ok? I mean I don't want to interrupt them or anything." Hinata asked

"Nah it'll be fine, jeez for a guy you do worry a lot" Kiba said getting up. This only made Hinata laugh nervously.

"I guess is just a habit" She said smiling as they walked towards one of the ovals. The school's had about three or four of them which surprised Hinata a little. But then again his school was one of the best's

"Habit?" Kiba asked a little curious to what can make a guy worry. He never had to worry unless his sister was in a bad mood and if he ended up pissing her of, then he would worry, worry for his life that is.

"Yeah… I guess it come to you naturally when you're the oldest and have other siblings younger then you are, you can't help but worry about them" Hinata said thinking bout Hanabi. 'Maybe I should call home and check up on her…' Hinata thought but her thoughts where drowned out by laugher. She looked at Kiba he was almost crying from laugher. She looked at him confused. Kiba noticed and stopped laughing.

"Oh sorry, it's just I can't imagine my older sister worry, it would be just too weird" Kiba said grinning.

"But I'm sure she worry's about you too, she might not show it but she does worry even if you might think its weird." Hinata said convincingly. Kiba gave out another laugh but a warmer one.

"Maybe, I think it would be the other way around though, but I don't worry like you do about her." Kiba said smiling. Hinata understood what he was saying. And wondered if Hanabi worried about her.

"Kiba! Hinoku! Over here!!" a loud voice called from the centre of the oval field. Hinata hadn't even realized they had reached the first oval. Kiba and Hinata looked up and found a bubbly Naruto waving at them as if hey where blind.

"We see you! We're not blind ok!" Kiba yelled annoyed at the blonde's enthusiastic behavior.

"You guys want to play soccer with us?" Naruto asked happily once Kiba and Hinata reached him. Neji, Gaara, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Temari and Choji where already there looking bored.

"Yeah sure, why no?" Kiba said grabbing the soccer ball Naruto was holding. "lets make teams first, I wan o be captain" Kiba announced smugly.

"Why do you get to be captain? I want to be captain to!" Naruto whined.

"No way, I vote Gaara as captain!" Temari said yelling at  
Naruto.

"I don't want to be captain" Gaara said looking annoyed.

"I want Neji to be captain!" Tenten yelled out.

"Fine if you guys be quiet I'll do it" Neji said walking to stand on the left side of Kiba.

"But I wanted to be captain…" Naruto said pouting.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm sure you'll get to be a captain next time we play soccer" Hinata said trying to cheer him up. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you bet I will! Thanks Hinoku-kun!" Naruto said back to his happy self.

"I pick Gaara" Kiba said grinning. Gaara nodded and walked towards him.

"Then I pick Hinoku" Neji said looking at Hinata. Hinata smiled and walked towards him.

"Then I pick Temari, if I don't you'll kill me right?" Kiba said sighing. Temari nodded and happily stood besides her younger brother.

"I pick Lee" Neji said making Lee do a youthful pose.

"Naruto" Kiba said as Naruto jumped for joy

"Tenten" Neji said as Tenten happily stood besides Hinata.

"Choji and Shino's in your team, ok let get playing now!" Kiba said anxiously kicking the ball into the field. They played for a least an hour before the bell for fifth period started ringing.

"That was fun!" Naruto said holding onto the ball. Every one of them where sweating except Gaara who was a goalie and easily blocked their shots.

"Yeah that was fun! HA! I stole the ball from Neji!" Temari said proud of herself that she outsmarted Neji.

"Yeah! Using something dirty!" Neji said angrily. Neji was about to go for goal when Temari screamed out That Naruto tackled Hinoku and he was hurt. His Go Neji's attention and she stole the ball right of him.

"It wasn't dirty it was clever" Temari said smiling.

"Anyway! Let's get to class before a teacher start's yelling at us." Kiba said as they all dashed to their class rooms.

During the last 2 periods of school Hinata Noticed that Sasuke hadn't returned from when he left at break and quickly grew worried. Once bell rang meaning the end of school, Hinata grabbed her stuffed and scurried out the door to search for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out hoping to get an answer. She had walked around half the school grounds already and still had no clue where he was. 'Maybe he went home… Or maybe something bad happened!' Hinata thought panicking she increased her speed determined to find him. It was getting cold and she was sure in an hour or so it was going to start raining. Hinata was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a foot sticking out of a bush before she tripped over it.

"Ow…" Hinata said rubbing her ankle. She looked at it and noticed that it was starting to swell. "What am I going to do now?" Hinata said sighing to herself. 'Idiot! How could you not know there was a foot there?! Wait… a foot? Whaa!!' Hinata screamed as she tried to move backwards. 'Why is there a foot there?! Is it a corpse?! was someone murdered?! Should I call the police?!' question's rang through Hinata's head enough to make her feel light headed. But she was bought back when she heard a groan come from the owner of the bush.

"Ano... who's there?" Hinata asked nervously. When she didn't get a response she figured that if it was some one injured then she should check it out. She parted some of the leaves which was enough for her to know who the foot belong to.

"Sasuke!" Hinata quickly panicked again and straight away, checked to see if Sasuke was still alive. "Everything seems to be normal…" Hinata said relieved and then she quietly sighed to her. Sasuke had probably took a nap and ended up sleeping through the last two periods. 'I guess I'll wait till he wakes up, I wonder if his could?" Hinata thought as she noticed that Sasuke only had a light t-shirt on. Hinata took of her jacket and placed it on top of him as a blanket.

"I might as well keep the cold air from getting to you" Hinata said as she sat on his left side which the wind was coming from. And in a few minute Hinata quickly fell asleep.

"Warm…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. 'Warm? Why am I so warm?!" Sasuke thought, he shot his eyes open and realized that some ones jacket was draped over him. He looked around to see if there was any one there with him and sure enough he saw a petite girl sitting besides him fast asleep. Then he realized who it was.

"Hinoku?!" Sasuke practically yelled. 'What was he doing here, and how could I have mistaken him for a girl again!' Sasuke said scolding himself. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Ah! Sorry I feel asleep" Hinata said nervously.

"It's ok, but what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked looking at Hinata for an explanation.

"Well… you didn't go to the last 2 classes so I thought something might have happened… then I found you asleep and thought you might be cold." Hinata explained nervously.

"I see…" Sasuke said realizing that Hinoku had sat on his left side purposely to keep the cold wind from getting to him. "Thanks" he said under his breathe as he handed her jacket back to her.

"Its ok, I think we should be getting home now." Hinata said as she took the jacket graciously and attempted to get up but quickly sat back down in pain. Sasuke noticed and went to her side.

"What happened?" Sasuke said pointing to her swollen ankle.

"Well I kind of tripped…" Hinata said. She didn't want to say she tripped over his foot, it would have been embarrassing.

"Your such a klutz you know that?" Sasuke said sighing. He knelt down in front of her with his back face her. He indicated she get on his back.

"Eh?! Oh no! Its ok I can walk" Hinata said attempting to stand up again but fell right back down.

"Just get on, I'm finding it tiring to stay in this position" Sasuke said sounding frustrated. Hinata noticed and gave in.

"I'm sorry for troubling Sasuke" Hinata said feeling ashamed that she was acting like this when she was suppose to be a guy and the next to be leader of the Hyuuga's.

"It's fine, you could say its pay back for keeping me from freezing to death" Sasuke said. Hinata smiled at him and quickly blushed. Something inside her made her feel giddy and light headed. She had never felt like this before and she wondered why.

**Rishi: **Chapter ten is all done (smile to self)

**Neji: **why is that bastard carrying Hinata-sama?!

**Sasuke: **who's a bastard?! (Glares at Neji and Neji returns the glare)

**Rishi: **oh hush you two! (Says angrily)

**Neji and Sasuke both shut up immediately**

**Rishi: **better! REVIEW please and thank you.

_**Note: **_if there is any bad spelling mistake's I'll redo it but I'm in a hurry so please just bear with I for now, thank you everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rishi: **HEY GUYS!!

**Sasuke: **Quiet!You're too loud women!

**Rishi: **well sorry for being enthusiastic! Anyway! Everyone's been asking when Sasuke finds out that Hinata is a girl.

**Sasuke:** well? When DO I find out?

**Rishi: **that's a secret (wink) don't want me to ruin it do you?

**Neji: **no I'm actually curious now?

**Rishi: **I JUST said it was a secret!

**Sasuke: **FINE! (Walks away and starts sulking)

**Rishi: **I know everyone is really curious but isn't it more fun this way (smiles at everyone) well… at least for me

**Neji (shivers): **That smile seems like the only thing that scares me

**Sasuke: **your not the only one (cowers away)

**Rishi: **jeez! You guys are such babies (sighs) I don't own Naruto

&&&

Hinata could feel a deep blush spread through out her face. She wasn't use to this kind of kindness. 'I've never been carried by anyone let alone a guy but…' Hinata thought as she tried her best to suppress her blush. 'I'm suppose to be a guy, this is normal! I'm not suppose to blush' Hinata kept telling herself.

"Will you stop squirming back there?" Sasuke said getting annoyed. He was also trying to keep himself from blushing as the thought of Hinoku in a cats outfit crept into his mind.

"Sorry… Ano… what would you like for dinner tonight?" Hinata said trying to think of something else.

"I guess anything with egg will do" Sasuke said in thoughtful tone. Hinata smiled glad that they where talking.

"Um… am I to heavy? I could walk you know, I shouldn't have let you carry me" Hinata said worriedly, she was always taught never to rely on anyone since she was young but for some reason she was always relying on others.

"For the last time, I'm fine! Actually you're as light as a girl" Sasuke said a little irritated. Hinata went pale at the last comment. "And stop leaning backwards I might drop you" Sasuke said scolding. Hinata had unconsciously leaned back to keep herself from pressing against Sasuke.

"Sorry!" Hinata said leaning forward but not close enough for them to touch.

"Better…" Sasuke said as he walked on.

"Sasuke… if you don't mind me asking…. Why'd you come to this school?" Hinata asked. She wanted to know more about him but was she being a little too nosey?

"I could ask you the same thing" Sasuke said simply.

"To get stronger…" Hinata replied. It wasn't a lie, she was sent there to be a better fighter so she can be heir of their dojo.

"Then we're the same" Sasuke said looking ahead distantly. Hinata looked at him a little shocked. "I wanted to be stronger, so I can suppress someone" Sasuke said thinking of his older sibling.

"Someone?" Hinata asked.

"Every since I could remember, he was better at everything" Sasuke paused a little. "He bet me at everything, fighting, archery, running and he had everyone's affection" Sasuke said looking at the floor, he unconsciously stopped.

"I'm sure that's not true, I bet Sasuke has lots of things his good at!" Hinata said trying to cheer him up.

"Of course I am, but not good enough to beat him, everything I did was never good enough!" Sasuke said a little angrily. Hinata looked at him in sympathy. Sasuke right now reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said in a sad tone.

"He was always the stronger, better one, compared to him I was nothing. I felt useless and ashamed. Everyone would talk about him and how fantastic he was, he was mister perfect" Sasuke said looking angry but he also had the tint of resentment in his voice.

"But Sasuke… you're not useless! Look your helping me right now! And you're very popular every one likes you, it doesn't matter if your not like him" Hinata said as she got of his back. He turned to look at her.

"What are you doing? Doesn't your ankle hurt still?" He said surprised that she was able to stand since her ankle looked really swollen, but Hinata smiled at him and shook her head.

"You don't need to beat him because Sasuke is Sasuke, you shouldn't compare yourself to some one else" Hinata said trying her best to sound confident in her words. Sasuke looked her and bowed his head but he didn't feel bitter anymore.

"Thank you…" He whispered. He felt like a whole stack load had just been lifted of his shoulders. But he wasn't use to relying on someone for comfort. He always thought it was a sign or weakness

"Did you say something?" Hinata asked. She thought she had heard him say something. Sasuke shook his head but smiled at her.

"Nothing lets just get you home so you can treat that ankle of yours" Sasuke said as he helped her walk. She was leaning on her other foot more making her wobbly but Sasuke had held onto her arm to keep her from falling. She noticed that he looked a little uneasy and realized something.

"Did you know, since I was young, Father always taught me never to rely on anyone?" Hinata said looking away from Sasuke. She had seen that uneasiness before.

"Your father's right though, relying on others makes you weak" Sasuke snorted. He didn't really have anyone to rely on and he wasn't planning to rely on anyone anytime soon.

"No you're wrong…" Hinata whispered as she looked up at the blue sky and watched a few bird fly by. She understood what Sasuke was trying to say but he was wrong. "When you rely on someone it gives you faith that there are people there for you and in turn when people rely on you it makes you feel needed" Hinata said looking at him now. "I want to be someone people could rely on someone who could be there when they need it" Hinata said as she smiled at him her smile was genuine and pure. His heart skipped a beat but his temper grew as well.

"Why would you want to be like that? Isn't that weakness? Didn't you say you came to this school to get stronger?" he said confused but irritated.

"I did, but having someone to rely on and being relied upon isn't weakness… isn't that what gives us our strengths? Having some one to rely on you makes you want to push harder" Hinata said still smiling. Sasuke hated it when people relied on him it made him feel like he was being used but having Hinoku say it like that, it didn't seem that bad.

"Alright, alright, you win" Sasuke said sighing. He had no argument for that and frankly he didn't feel like he wanted to argue with it. Hinata was about to laugh when she walked into someone, she would have fallen onto the floor if Sasuke wasn't holding onto her arm.

"Ah! Sorry!" Hinata said turning to look at who she bumped into but was shocked to who it was. Hinata gasped at the person standing in front of her. "Hanabi-Chan?!"

"It's good to see you" the girl in front of them smiled. Sasuke looked at the girl and noticed something. She looked the same as Hinoku but with longer hair and younger.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked shocked. She didn't expect her to be here. And then it hit her. Hanabi had just left on camp when their father announced that she was going to her cousin's school and she had forgotten to tell Hanabi.

"Looking for you… big brother" Hanabi said a little angrily. Sasuke looked at the younger girl shocked. Hinoku had a younger sibling?

&&&

**Rishi: **And Hanabi enters!

**Sasuke: **what's their relationship?

**Rishi: **hehehe you will have to wait for Chappie 12 to find out (grins) but I just want to say it nothing bad.

**Sasuke: **(says it sarcastically)great! Also… Why'd you make me so damn emotional!

**Rishi: **I just thought I should show my readers that you still have feelings (smirks)

**Sasuke (glares at her): **I have feelings!

**Rishi: **REVIEW please and thank you!!

**Sasuke: **Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm speaking!! (Rishi walks away) HEY!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Rishi: **Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated for quite a while, I was really busy with exams and stuff.

**Sasuke: **oh yeah, how'd you go?

**Rishi: **not bad, wasn't to concerned about English but I dreaded math.

**Sasuke: **bet you failed math big time

**Rishi (glares at him): **actually I knew most of it except for a bit at the end! I don't think I'll fail just because I didn't know two questions!

**Sasuke: **you never know

**Rishi (twitch out of irritation)**: did you know I'm going to a veterinarian clinic for my work experience and I'm going to be reading a lot about dissecting so if you don't shut up, I'll experiment on you

**Sasuke (backs away nervously): **ok! I'll shut up!

**Rishi: **GOOD! Now where was I? Oh yeah! I don't own Naruto or co.

&&&

_**(Recap)**_

"_Ah! Sorry!" Hinata said turning to look at who she bumped into but was shocked to who it was. Hinata gasped at the person standing in front of her. "Hanabi-Chan?!"_

"_It's good to see you" the girl in front of them smiled. Sasuke looked at the girl and noticed something. She looked the same as Hinoku but with longer hair and younger._

"_What are you doing here?" Hinata asked shocked. She didn't expect her to be here. And then it hit her. Hanabi had just left on camp when their father announced that she was going to her cousin's school and she had forgotten to tell Hanabi._

"_Looking for you… big brother" Hanabi said a little angrily. Sasuke looked at the younger girl shocked__Hinoku had a younger sibling?_

_**(End or Recap)**_

"Looking… for me?" Hinata asked a little surprised and confused. Hanabi was supposed to be at a training camp for four weeks or more and it hasn't been that long, has it?

"Yes, and I'm wondering what your doing here" Hanabi said eyeing Sasuke. She gave a little snort of disapproval his way before looking back at her sibling. But it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke who was a bit taken a back.

"I never knew you had a sister" Sasuke said a little irritated 'and an annoying one at that' he thought.

"Oh well you never asked" Hinata said laughing nervously.

"It's none of your business anyway" Hanabi said moving towards her sister. She slapped Sasuke's hand of Hinata and took his place helping her sister walk "So go away already, my brother doesn't need you" She said before pulling Hinata away. Hinata looked at Sasuke apologetically for Hanabi's behavior. Sasuke nodded his head but sent a glare to the younger girl. "By the way what happened to you?" Hanabi asked worriedly.

"Ah well I just kind of tripped" Hinata said nervously laughing

"Hinoku, you should have told me you had a bratty sister" Sasuke said walking after them.

"Well this bratty sister doesn't like you being to close to her brother, are you like gay or something? Does he stalk you Nii-san?" Hanabi asked looking worried but Sasuke could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Ah no actually, his my roommate" Hinata said nervously. She could tell Hanabi had frozen and Sasuke was holding himself back from hitting Hanabi.

"y-you're kidding! You're not joking are you?! What are you thinking!?" Hanabi yelled once she found her voice. Was her sister completely mad? She is living with a guy, a GUY.

"Sorry for not being good enough as your brothers roommate but I don't think you'd be aloud in the guys dorm" Sasuke said smirking. Happy that he could finally get rid of the brat. Five minutes with the girl and Sasuke felt like throwing her of a cliff.

"A GUYS DORM?!" Hanabi practically pierced their ears with her loud scream. Hinata stumbled back a little from the sudden loudness but she was able to steady herself.

"Yeah Neji-niisan is there to" Hinata said but regretted it when she saw Hanabi's face freeze. Then she remembered that Hanabi and Neji didn't quite get along. Tenten didn't have a problem with Hanabi but she and Neji were like cats and dogs.

"Does father know where y-you're living?" Hanabi choked out. She couldn't take this. Why was her older sister dressing up as a guy and rooming with a guy not to mention living in an all GUYS dorm.

"Well actually Father was the one who organized it." Hinata said leaning on Hanabi for support. Sasuke watched the exchange of words curiously. Something was odd.

"We're here, go away now, you wont be aloud to stay here" Sasuke said towards Hanabi who in turn glared at him. But she looked at Hinata nervously.

"Well about that… Father doesn't really know I'm here" Hanabi said wincing at her sister expression. Now it was time for Hinata to scream.

"WHAT?! How could you come here with out father's knowledge?! You know Father will be very angry, he could be worried sick about you!" Hinata said scolding. Hanabi looked down at her feet feeling guilty, while Sasuke found the yelling Hinoku amusing.

"I'm sorry…" Hanabi said in a shaky voice. Hinata looked at her younger sister and softened up.

"I'm going to call him now" Hinata said making Hanabi panic but quickly retreated back to looking at the floor. "Sasuke can you please take Hanabi upstairs?" Hinata asked looking very serious.

"Whatever, Hurry up brat or I'll leave you behind." To Sasuke's surprise Hanabi just followed him without a word while Hinata went to the phone.

Once Hanabi and Sasuke reached their apartment Sasuke went straight to the fridge. He was feeling a little thirsty. Hanabi on the other hand just went to the couch and sat down. Sasuke looked at her and felt a little bad. She looked like she was about to cry. He took out a sports drink and sat on another couch not to far from Hanabi.

"So spill, why are you really here?" Sasuke asked taking a sip from his drink. Hanabi looked at him shocked.

"I told you already! I came here to find my brother" Hanabi said irritated.

"Yeah you did say that but I don't think you would come all this way just to see your brother" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow at her lack of response.

"It's none of your business" Hanabi said looking at the floor.

"Well I'll just tell Neji you're here" Sasuke said getting up. Hanabi panicked. She knew If Neji found out she was there when father didn't, then he'd send her home immediately.

"Wait!" Hanabi cried out. This stopped Sasuke; he sat back down on the couch waiting for Hanabi to speak.

"I was scared…" Hanabi said barely over a whisper, but Sasuke heard it.

"Of what?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. This girl looked like the type who wouldn't openly admit she was scared.

"Never seeing Ne-Nii-san again" Hanabi said nervously. Hopefully he didn't realize that she was about to say Nee-Chan. Even if Sasuke heard he didn't show it.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked oblivious to what Hanabi almost let slip.

"Father always threatened Nii-san he'd send him away if he didn't get stronger, and then I came home from camp… and he wasn't there" Hanabi said trailing off her eyes watering. Hanabi saw Hinata as a second mother and was divested when she found out her father sent her only motherly figure away, the only person who didn't see her as a rival or the second daughter but as family.

"So? It's not like you can't visit him" Sasuke said in a mater of fact tone.

"It's not that simple…" Hanabi said still keeping her eyes on the floor. What she meant about send away was more like disown her, if that was to happen then her father would make sure that Hanabi would never have contact to Hinata at all; he would cut all ties she had with her older sister. Just as Sasuke was about to ask what she meant by it Hinata walked in smiling. Hanabi looked up at her sister eagerly.

"I phoned father, and he was very disappointed that you ran of like that" Hinata said putting a serious tone he had never heard before. She sounded like a mother scolding her child for doing something wrong. But he didn't think of Hinoku that way, which was kind of disturbing.

"I'm sorry…" Hanabi said once again keeping her eyes glued to her shoes.

"But… I've convinced Father to let you stay here for the rest of the week, also I've asked the dorm manger if you could stay here, he agreed since you're my sister and all" Hinata said sighing. Hanabi looked at her with joy in her eyes and ran up and hugged her.

"Thank you!!" Hanabi said happily.

"Great!" Sasuke mumbled under his breathe so only he could have heard. He was stuck with a guy who looked like a girl and his bratty little sister. 'This is going to be a long and annoying week' he thought before slumping back onto the couch.

&&&

**Sasuke: **you love to torture me don't you?

**Rishi: **most of the time

**Sasuke: **I hope you fail your math exam! (slaps him hard across his head with a slipper) OWW!! What was that for?!

**Rishi (glares at him): **you know exactly what!

**Sasuke: **for stating the obvious?

**Rishi: **I'll count to three and if you don't run then you better prepare for pain.

**Sasuke: **what are you on about?!

**Rishi: **One

**Sasuke: **are you an idiot?! You can't hurt me for telling the truth!

**Rishi: **two

**Sasuke: **Goddamn women!

**Rishi: **three (drags Sasuke by the his shirt till their out of sight and a loud piercing scream fills the air, Rishi walks back smiling) sorry about that anyway REVIEW please and thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Rishi: **Hey guys!

**Sasuke: **enthusiastic aren't you

**Rishi: **I'm always enthusiastic!

**Sasuke: **yes but in an almost sane way

**Rishi: **what ever Sasuke. OH! I learnt this new song! Wanna hear it?!

**Sasuke: **no

**Rishi: **well I'm going to sing it anyway! (smiles)

**Sasuke: **what's the point of asking me if you were going to do it?!

**Rishi: **Banana, banana, banana, banana, banana, banana de ba Na Na  
Why are banana's yellow?  
That's the same reason for traffic lights being yellow

Hurry up and eat me or I will turn brown

So hurry up an eat me

That is what banana's saying

That is why bananas are yellow

Banana, banana, banana, banana, banana, banana de ba Na Na!!

**Sasuke: **what on earth are you on?!

**Rishi: **I'm not on anything!! Oh there's sixteen parts to it! Wanna hear the rest?!

**Sasuke (backs away): **NOO!!!!

**Rishi: **Fine!!It's from this anime called Kage Kara Mamoru, It's so catchy!!

**Sasuke: **I think you should just continue the story…

**Rishi: **Okie! I don't own Naruto!

&&&

Sasuke sat down on the couch sighing. Hanabi and Hinoku were making dinner and it was taking twice the time it took Hinoku to make it by him self and Sasuke was getting hungry.

He went to get up and check on them when he noticed that Hanabi was sitting on the dinning table in a daze.

"Hanabi" Sasuke said from behind her on loud voice enough to snap her out of it. She jumped from shocked and swirled around to glare at him.

"Don't scare me like that! And when did you get there?!" she said annoyed.

"When you were being all air heady, I guess you're not so different from your brother after all." Sasuke taking a seat opposite of her. "What are you doing here anyway? Weren't you suppose to help Hinoku?" Sasuke asked

"I am helping! I went to set the table!" Hanabi said irritated

"Then where are the plates?" he asked looking around.

"Well…" Hanabi was just about to set the table when she realized she didn't know where they were and looked every were for them but couldn't find them so in defeat she sat down and took a break.

"You don't know where they are, do you?" Sasuke asked sighing. Hanabi shook her head shamelessly. "Well next time ask instead of sitting here looking like an idiot," Sasuke said annoyed "I'll get them" he said getting up.

"Oh Sasuke, dinner will be ready soon, just give me a few more minutes. Has Hanabi-Chan set the table?" Hinata asked when she saw Sasuke walk into the kitchen.

"No. She didn't know were the plates were" Sasuke said walking over the left top cabinet and took out three plates and bowls. He turned around and found Hinata smiling at him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm just happy you and Hanabi-Chan are getting along" she said giving him another smile.

"Whatever" he mumbled before leaving the kitchen. For some reason when ever he was with Hinoku, he felt like the weight on his shoulders just suddenly disappear but his heart raced every time they were alone.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with my brother" Hanabi said with an evil smirk plastered on her face. She was leaning on the door frame.

"What are you on about?" Sasuke said as he walked to the table and started setting it up he tried to ignore her but she was a pushy one.

"I saw how you looked at… him" Hanabi said smiling but he could tell it was to mock him.

"How so?" he asked trying to seem uninterested.

"First of, the way you look at him it's like you were infatuated with him. Second you're not as mean as you are to him as you are to me and third, I just think you're gay" Hanabi said smiling. Sasuke stared at her his left eye twitching out of anger.

"I am NOT infatuated nor am I GAY! And who in their right mind beside your brother would be nice to YOU" Sasuke said trying to keep his voice down. Hanabi was about to yell back but was interrupted by Hinata.

"Hanabi-Chan! Can you go and ran by the store and grab us some drinks? We ran out!" Came Hinata's voice from the kitchen.

"You hear him, go and get the drinks" Hanabi said grinning at him.

"Unless I'm deaf I heard him say YOU'RE name" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well you can't really expect me to go do you? I have no clue were to go" Hanabi said still grinning.

"Why not? If you get lost I'll have one less problem to deal with." Sasuke said returning the smirk. Hanabi frowned.

"Go. Get. The. Drinks. Now!" Hanabi said I a low scary voice. Sasuke backed away slowly.

"I take it back you and you're brother are nothing alike!" he said before grabbing his wallet and dashing out of the room. Hanabi smiled to her self. Hinata entered the room with a hot pot of egg carry.

"Hanabi? Where did Sasuke go?" Hinata asked setting the pot down on the table.

"Oh he offered to by the drinks and left" Hanabi said smiling to her self.

"Really? How nice of him, I guess you two get long fine" Hinata said relieved.

"Nee-Chan, we need to talk" Hanabi said looking at Hinata seriously.

"About what?" Hinata said looking at her younger sibling confused.

"Why don't you come home?"

&&&

"Oi! Sasuke! Did you go to the shops?" asked a curious Kakashi

"None of your business." Sasuke shot back. Sasuke was beyond annoyed. Hanabi had ordered him, ORDERED him to buy them drinks! And what else he actually went!

"Touchy aren't we" Kakashi said laughing before disappearing behind a door.

"Who wouldn't be if you had an annoying brat ordering you around" Sasuke mumbled annoyed.

"Someone could actually order the great Uchiha around?" asked an amused voice. Sasuke turned around to meet an amused Neji. "I would never have thought you from all people would be told what to do"

"Shut up Hyuuga!" Sasuke said glaring at Neji, but his glare changed to a smirk. "I'm not that surprised though, I mean she is related to you" Sasuke said emphasizing the word you. Neji looked at him confused.

"Related to me?" Neji said shocked. Could it be Hinata?! But how on earth did Sasuke find out?!

"But what surprises me most is that you two are actually related to Hinoku I mean his the opposite of both of you" Sasuke said sighing.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Neji asked annoyed but relived that he didn't mean Hinata.

"Hinoku's bratty little sister, that's who!" Sasuke said irritated.

"Sister… Hanabi-sama's here?!" Neji said going pale. Sasuke looked at him and had to hold back a laugh.

"What scared of her now? I would never have guessed that the great Hyuuga Neji was scared of a brat!" Sasuke said laughing but was cut short when Neji grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer so they were both eye level with each other.

"You're not joking are you?!" Neji said seriously that it made Sasuke stop laughing.

"Why would I joke?!" Sasuke said slapping his hand away.

"Why is she here?! From all places?! Oh this is NOT good" Neji said panicking.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked looking at Neji who looked as if he'd gone mad

"Hanabi-sama, well has an umm… how would I say it, She's fixated with Hinoku" Neji said sighing.

"Fixated?" Sasuke said confused.

"in other terms she's infatuated with Hinoku" Neji had heard from Tenten once that if there was any guy that was like Hinata then Hanabi would do everything in her power to get him but in this case to Hanabi her sister had just turned into a male.

"Don't be stupid Neji, The brat isn't that crazy" Sasuke said about to walk away but was pulled back by Neji.

"Oh you don't get it! She's worse then Sakura and Ino put together!" Neji said. Now it was time for Sasuke to turn pale. "Now you get it?" Neji said impatiently.

"And she said I was infatuated with him." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Neji asked curiously. He didn't catch what Sasuke had just said.

"Nothing, don't worry" Sasuke said sighing.

"By the way where's Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked

"She's with Hinoku" Sasuke said but by the look on Neji's face, it wasn't a good thing.

"Are you serious?! Alone?!" Sasuke nodded. Neji could just imagine it right now, Hanabi pinning Hinata to the floor and well he didn't want to think about the rest. He just ran towards Sasuke's room. Sasuke saw him dash of and decided to follow him.

Sasuke was so confused. He had no idea what Neji was talking about but when he mentioned Ino and Sakura his face automatically paled, but he still didn't get what Neji was trying to say. What was so bad about leaving Hanabi with Hinoku?

&&&

**Rishi: **Yay! Chapter 13 is done

**Sasuke (looks at her as if she was a ghost): **ok hand over the drugs, I mean what have you been reading?! Don't tell me you're going to put incest in this story!

**Rishi: **no

**Sasuke: **then what's with Hanabi?!

**Rishi: **don't worry; Neji's just over protective is all

**Sasuke: **that makes no sense at all

**Rishi: **REVIEW! Please and thank you


	14. Chapter 14

**Rishi: **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!

**Sasuke: **You've been pretty lazy lately

**Rishi: **yeah I know, sorry!

**Sasuke: **why are you saying sorry to me?! You should say sorry to your readers!

**Rishi (turns to her magnificent readers and bows down): **I AM SO SORRY!

**Sasuke: **Rishi-Chan does not own Naruto!

&&&

"Nee-Chan, why must you stay here?" Hanabi asked with disgust in her voice. Hinata frowned at her. She didn't see anything wrong with staying here.

"It's father's wishes" Hinata said simply as she went back the kitchen to get the rice cooker. Hanabi followed her.

"You don't have to do everything father says!" Hanabi said angrily. But Hinata took no notice.

"If I am to be heiress I must be strong" Hinata said moving back to the dinning table.

"You're already strong! Just come home Nee-Chan, please!" Hanabi asked on the verge of tears. Hinata put the rice cooker down and looked at Hanabi.

"Hanabi, you must understand, I am not only doing this for our family but for me as well." She said giving Hanabi a warm smile. "This is for my sake as well"

"But… I don't want you to leave me" Hanabi said hugging Hinata for dear life.

"I'm not leaving you, I'll be here, and I'll be home for holidays" Hinata said stroking her long hair longingly. "I won't leave you"

"Mother said that too… but then she left us any way" Hanabi said softly, burying her face into Hinata's shoulder. Hinata's eyes softened up even more.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Hinata said letting tears fall from her eyes as she held onto Hanabi as well. Hanabi cried on her for what felt like hours before they both stopped.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hinata asked giving her a affectionate smile. Hanabi looked back at her and smiled back.

"Oh no! Nee-Chan your t-shirt is all wet!" Hanabi said looking shocked. Hinata looked down and laughed.

"Hahaha I guess It is" Hinata said still smiling.

"It's because I cried one you!" Hanabi said panicking.

"It's ok, Hanabi, it's just a little patch" Hinata said getting up but Hanabi pulled her down.

"No you might get sick, you have to change!" Hanabi said concerned.

&&&

"Wait up Hyuuga!" Sasuke yelled out as he chased Neji to their room.

"No, YOU hurry up!" Neji said as he sped up, Sasuke did the same. As they reached the door they heard yelling which made Neji frantic.

"Hanabi! No don't! Ah! Don't touch there!" Came Hinata's voice. Sasuke almost fell over from shock. What were they doing?!

"No, you have to take it of! Quick!" Came Hanabi's loud voice.

"Sasuke! Quickly open the door!!!" Neji yelled frustrated. Sasuke reached into his pocket and quickly handed the keys to Neji who fumbled to open the door. They both busted through the door and ran straight for Hinata and Hanabi. Hanabi was onto of Hinata trying to pull her t-shirt of.

"Hanabi! What do you think your doing?!" Neji yelled as he grabbed her by the color and pulled her up. Hanabi looked shocked at the start and then glared at him.

"It's okay Nii-san!" Hinata said quickly getting to her feet. Sasuke stood there stunned. What was Hanabi about to do?!

"Explain you're self!" Neji yelled out as he dropped her to her feet. Hanabi wasn't fazed and just glared harder.

"Nii-San's t-shirt was wet, and he wouldn't take it of, I thought he might get a cold" Hanabi said as if it was nothing interesting. Neji glared at her.

"Against his own will?!" Neji said angrily.

"Calm down Nii-san" Hinata said sighing.

"And it's any of your business, because?!" Hanabi yelled back.

"I'm her cousin and I would like to know if you're doing anything indecent to him!" Neji yelled back.

"His MY brother! And why would I do anything like that you sick minded bastard!" Hanabi said glaring daggers at him. Neji did the same.

"Sasuke, would you like to eat?" Hinata asked sighing. Sasuke looked at her shocked. Hinata caught this and sighed again.

"Their always like that, don't worry about it" Hinata said moving towards the table. Sasuke followed her.

"Ok now I'm lost, why was Hanabi trying to take your clothes of?" Sasuke asked glancing at Hanabi and the back to Hinata.

"Oh that, well I got a little wet and Hanabi was worried I might catch a cold if I didn't change." Hinata said picking up his plate and putting some rice on it.

"And why does Neji think Hanabi was doing something else?" Sasuke asked accepting the plate with gratitude.

"Nii-san has this thing that Hanabi would try something on me, you know, if something happens to me then she would be heiress, but Hanabi's not like that" Hinata said smiling.

"Oh…" was all Sasuke could say. He was pretty sure Neji was paranoid for a different reason.

"You guys are having a party with out me?" came a familiar voice from the door.

"Ten-Chan? What are you doing here" Hinata asked going up to the girl and giving her a greeting.

"I came to give Neji back his watch, he left it on the field a few hours ago, oh and your door is open" Tenten said handing Neji his watch. He smiled at her appreciatively. "By the way, why is Hanabi here?" Tenten said looking at the small girl glaring at Neji from behind.

"Long story" Hinata said sighing. "Since you're here, why don't you have dinner? You too Nii-san" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at her and sighed.

"Sure! Why not" Tenten said pulling out a seat, "I love your cooking" She said as Hinata handed her a bowl of rice. Hinata smiled happily at her as she ate.

Neji and Hanabi hesitantly sat down and ate but they didn't keep their eyes off each other, as if the other were waiting for an attack any minute. This continued for the whole night and ended which Tenten dragging Neji away. He wouldn't leave Hinata in the same room as Hanabi.

"Well I think I'm going to bed" Hinata said once she finished cleaning and changed into her Pajama's.

"I'll go too!" Hanabi said smiling and getting up. Sasuke had a gut feeling that he shouldn't leave Hinoku alone with Hanabi.

"No you don't your sleeping on the couch" Sasuke said grabbing her by the color but Hanabi twisted out of his grip.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch! I want to sleep on a bed!" Hanabi said whining. Sasuke sighed. He knew if he leave's Hanabi alone with Hinoku then he'll never hear the end of it from Neji.

"Fine you can have your brother's bed, Hinoku you can share a bed with me" Sasuke said getting up. Both Hinata and Hanabi looked at him shocked.

"I WAS right! You are gay!" Hanabi yelled out.

"NO I'M NOT!!" Sasuke yelled back. "I just have a bigger bed then him and since you'll probably kick him of." Sasuke said looking frustrated.

"Um… It's okay Sasuke, I can share a bed with Hanabi" Hinata said turning pale at a thought of sharing a bed with another guy.

"Just come!" Sasuke said as he pulled Hinata by the arm towards his room. "She'll probably try and molest you in your sleep" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Hinata asked. She didn't hear what he had said. She was to busy panicking.

"That's not fair! I want to sleep with him!" Hanabi yelled out.

"And have Neji yell at me in the morning? No thanks now go to bed brat!" Sasuke said slamming the door.

'This is bad, VERY bad!' Hinata thought as she fiddled with her fingers. 'What am I suppose to do?!'

&&&

**Rishi: **oh poor, poor Hinata

**Sasuke: **…**  
**

**Rishi: **your enjoying this aren't you?

**Sasuke: **maybe…

**Rishi: **Pervert!!

**Sasuke: **HEY!!!

**Rishi: **REVIEW!! Please and thank you


End file.
